The Perfect Score
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: When Bella, a gymnast, takes a big fall at the nationals, her career could be ruined. She decides to turn over a new leaf and move cross the country where drama awaits her. There she mets the mysterious Cullen Family. OOC R&R!
1. The Nationals

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer not me.**

**PLEASE R&R :]**

The Nationals

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath. This was what I had worked for my whole life. Nothing else mattered. I've done this vault too many times, but this was something else entirely. This was the national championships. It could mean the start of a new life. If I was in the top five for this I would qualify for the worlds. The worlds. Then I ran.

'_Isabella Swan is up. 17 years old, very consistent girl, daughter of Olympic medalist Charlie Swan. There are high expectations of this girl, and off she goes! A round off! Now will you look at the height of that spring! One and a half twist. This is brilliant. But can she stick it? …'_

I felt the air rush past me as I finished my twisting. I strained every muscle to stick the landing. But could I do it? I was nervous, very nervous. Suddenly I lost control, and I smashed into the landing mat on my bottom.

_'Here comes her landing. Oh no! She takes a hard fall on her rear end! The judges definitely cannot ignore that.'_

I felt tears rushing to my eyes. I had messed up. I took a step back into the competition area and saluted the judges. It was over.

I saw my dad running towards me. My dad never gives up on me. He'd always tell me there's always next time. But this was the nationals! There will be no 'next time' for me. Vault is my best event! And I screwed up on it.

'Baby it's okay,' my dad comforted me, 'You have the beam finals to go! There's still a path to the Olympics! Come on baby, stop crying!'

'Dad!' I sobbed 'It's not bloody okay! You know that beam is my weakness. There will be no way I'm going to come in the top five and go to worlds. Let's just face it, I'm a failure and I always was!'

With another sob, I ran away, away from the crowd, away from my caring dad. I just couldn't take it all anymore.

I slumped down on the ground in the changing rooms. I just couldn't believe it. All my life I had been working towards the Worlds and the Olympics and I had ruined it. It was no one's fault but mine. I had thrown everything away. My life was over.

'Bella? Are you okay?'

I looked up. It was Rhiannon Johnson. She was the most amazing gymnast ever with so much talent. The talent I would never have. Rhiannon grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me up.

'Bella, cheer up girl. You've worked most of your life on gymnastics. Don't just give up. Go wow everything with your beam routine. I know you can do it.'

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. 'You really think so?'

'Bella, I'm absolutely positive! If anyone can do it you can!'

'B-b-but beam is my weakness.'

'There _are_ no weaknesses Bella. Just confidence. Believe in yourself and you can do it, and even if you can't. Everyone would have known you gave it your best. You could go away knowing that you _tried_.'

I took another breath and wiped away my tears.

'I can do this. I will do this,' I told myself.

Rhiannon beamed, 'I know you're going to rock the judge's socks off!'

**PLEASE REVIEW :]**


	2. Last Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters however much I want to they all belong to the great Stephanie Meyer :)**

**PLEASE R&R :]**

Last Chance

**Bella POV**

The beam finals were going to be the last chance for me to make something out of my career. And I wasn't going to let that chance slip out of my hands yet again. I can do it. I really can. I wouldn't make the same mistake _ever_ again.

I tried to calm myself down as I watched Rhiannon's beam routine. Rhiannon was amazing, the way her back was arched in her jumps, how her handsprings were prefect, and the way she could stick every dismount. I envied her calmness, her confidence. But I told myself, I could do that too, all I had to do was believe in myself.

'_And Isabella Swan is up again. Although she is expected to do well, she took a hard fall earlier today in the vault finals achieving only a score of 13.35…'_

Wow, what a helpful commentator, reminding me of my failure. I tried to pull myself together. I told myself again and again I could do this. My fall didn't matter anymore. Beam had nothing to do with my vault. And if I could pull this routine off… well, I would be half way to the Olympics, performing at Worlds… which was exactly what I wanted.

'_Swan does a somersault onto the beam with a perfect landing. Double handspring followed by layout! She isn't wobbling at all, what a good start of this routine for her. Pike jump. Oh, look at the way her back arches in _that_ jump…'_

Yes! I was doing it. I had complete control over myself. This routine was going to be perfect I could feel it. Then I would get the perfect score, go to worlds…

'_Oh, she does an Omelianchik! She's getting ready for her dismount. Let's see what she's going to do… Round off, back handspring, oh and a beautiful double back layout! This could be it for Swan, if she can just stick it…'_

I knew I could do it. I bent my knees as my feet once again smashed into the mat. My feet, weren't moving. I couldn't believe it my feet weren't moving. I had done it! I stuck my dismount! I beamed happily and saluted the judges.

My dad pulled me into a big huge, 'Bella I knew you could do it! That was really fantastic. Just point your toes a teeny bit more it would have been perfect, but no matter I bet you are going to get a perfect score.'

'Ohmygosh Bella that was absolutely amazing!' Rhiannon grinned, 'I told you you could do it!'

'Thankyou so much guys! Thankyou so much Rhiannon you were the most amazing friend ever I love you. Oh and your routine was amazing as well!' I exclaimed.

'_Rhiannon Johnson, 15.95'_

'Ohmygosh Rhiannon well done!' I hugged Rhiannon who seemed too surprised to move. Everyone was running up to us know. Rhiannon's coach, James, was overjoyed. 'Rhiannon this is it. You did it. I'm so proud of you!'

I left Rhiannon alone with her coach and other friends to celebrate, thinking hard. I really really thought that my beam routine was good enough to be in the top five, maybe I'd even get a medal for it. But there was a lot of competition here. I turned to watch the next beam finalist.

'_And next up is Kirsty Daley! This girl won the world champion title for beam last year. Ladies and gentlemen, this is _the_ girl to watch. She starts with a punch front onto the balance beam followed by a perfect aerial cartwheel. Roundoff and back handspring. Ooh, she lands right at the edge of the beam one more step and she would have fallen off…'_

I watched Kirsty Daley with envy and amazement. She was oh so good. She would at least get a score of 16, maybe even higher. But if she falls… it would mean I would have a better chance to win. No, I couldn't think like that. I couldn't wish others bad luck, everyone should have a chance. I bit my lip and continued to watch this stunning routine.

'…_And now for her dismount. You can see the concentration in her eyes. There is a lot of pressure on this young lady. Here she goes, front walkover, front handspring, and double pike! She sticks it!'_

I waited until Kirsty had saluted the judges and went up to congratulate her.  
'Well done Kirsty! You totally rocked that routine!'  
All I got in response to that was a glare.

Wow, being a world champion has totally gotten to that girl's mind. I really wouldn't want to be on a team with _her_. She really needs to learn how to respect other competitors.

'Hey Rhiannon! What's that Kirsty's problem?'

Rhiannon stuck her tongue out, 'That girl can be a real snob at times. She's competition, too competitive at times. I avoid her as much as I can.'

Then my dad appeared by my side, 'Bella, your score is coming up soon.'

Suddenly I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach, my throat became dry. I closed my eyes tight, 'Oh god, please let me get a high score…'

'_Isabella Swan, 14.855'_

I gasped. 'T-t-that's pretty good right dad?'

'Well, for you, it's amazing I'm so proud of you,' but I could see it in my dad's eyes - disappointment.

I knew with that score, there would be a very big chance that I wouldn't get in the top ten, no matter how perfect I thought my routine was.

Everything was over. I blew my last chance.

**Reviews are to me like a perfect score is the Bella. More reviews make a happy me, which makes more chapters… (:**


	3. Turning Over a New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters however much I want to they all belong to the great Stephanie Meyer :)**

**PLEASE R&R :]**

Turning Over a New Leaf

_Then my dad appeared by my side, 'Bella, your score is coming up soon.'_

_Suddenly I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach, my throat became dry. I closed my eyes tight, 'Oh god, please let me get a high score…'_

'_Isabella Swan, 15.005'_

_I gasped. 'T-t-that's pretty good right dad?'_

'_Well, for you, it's amazing I'm so proud of you,' but I could see it in my dad's eyes - disappointment. _

_I knew with that score, there would be a very big chance that I wouldn't get in the top ten, no matter how perfect I thought my routine was. _

_Everything was over. I blew my last chance.  
_

**Three months later…**

**Bella POV**

I grabbed my ipod and flipped through the playlists randomly. I sighed as I settled down for the plane ride. The last few months had been such an emotional ride for me. I had placed last on vault and 9th on beam in the nationals. I never even qualified for the bars and floor finals.

My life had taken a big drop after that. It would mean no more worlds, no more Olympic dream. I had screwed up my last chance. There wouldn't be a next time, I was already 17, the next Olympics I would be 23, I would be too old.

So, I decided to turn over a new leaf. My small family was moving with me to the little town of Forks hoping that I wouldn't draw much media attention there.

My mum was going to be a kindergarten teacher while my dad would be a gymnastics coach. As for me? I'm going to be a student at Forks High School. My dad heard of the school's sports reputation and signed me up.

My dad shifted in the seat next to me, 'You know Bella, I was hoping you might want to be in your school's gymnastics team. It'd be fun.'

I cringed, if I did do that I would have gone from being an elite gymnast to a school team gymnast. But I did spend my life having extensive gymnastics training, so why waste it?

'I'll think about it dad.'

Dad grinned at me, 'That's my girl.'

I know my dad had been very upset about me quitting the international elite program. But I had done it so my dad wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, worrying if I was happy, worrying if I would be able to fulfill my dream. Worst of all, he was worrying if he shouldn't have let me done gymnastics in the first place. I kept telling him that gymnastics had made my life so much better even if I wouldn't be going to the Olympics or anything like that.

To distract myself from gymnastics I started the wonder about Forks. I hoped that the kids at school would be nice… but there are bitches everywhere who would be just like Kirsty Daley. I doubt any kids at the school would know that I was an elite gymnast, unless they are one themselves, which would be a good start I guess.

Tired, I drifted into sleep as I flew towards my new future.

**I know this was a short chapter I will be writing about things in Charlie's POV in the next chapter and I will update soon (:**

**I love all my reviewers no matter what you say :D **


	4. Spons, Forks and Knives

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters however much I wish I did they all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer :)**

**PLEASE R&R :]**

Forks, Spoons and Knives

**Charlie POV**

I shifted in my seat and started reading the sports section of the news. There was a tiny article saying that Kirsty Daley hadn't been able to defend her world champion title. That girl really didn't deserve to win. She was a little snob not caring about anyone but herself. On a more positive note, Rhiannon Johnson had won the all around gold. I liked that Rhiannon, always been a good friend to my Bella.

I was sad that Bella had decided to quit gym training. But what she had said was true. There wasn't really a point in her being elite anymore now that she didn't make it to Worlds. I wanted her to continue being in a team though, like the Forks High School Team. That way she could continue a sport which she had a tremendous talent in, and have fun without all the pressure on her back.

'You know what Bella, I was hoping that you might want to be in your school's gymnastics team. I'd be fun.'

Bella thought for a while, 'I'll think about it dad.'

I was overjoyed, 'That's my girl.'

In the seat next to me, my wife Renee muttered something. I leaned over to her, 'What was that dear?'

Renee smiled at me, 'It's just that I still don't understand who would name a town Forks. Why not name it Spoons? Or even knives? What a rubbish name. Actually, you know what? I think that Spoons would be a much better name for the town. I might have a talk with whoever's in charge. See if they want to change the towns name…'

I laughed, 'I think Forks is a fine place. It'll be a prefect place for Bella to go to school. And my brother Harry lives there. With her cousins at the same school would help Bella fit in so much more don't you think so?'

'Sure. I think it would be the best thing for Bella now… What is Rachel going to think when I tell her we moved to _Forks_?'

'Haven't you told your best friend where we're moving yet.'

Renee blushed, 'I told her that we were moving to Washington. I'll tell her when the time comes… _Forks_… it sounds ridiculous,' she muttered.

I shook my head and laughed, Rachel was a geography teacher. I'd bet that she had heard of places with weirder names than _Forks_.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. My mouth felt so dry and my hair was all over the place. After gulping down some water, I walked towards the pane toilets to fix my hair.

'Damn,' I muttered. Both the toilets were occupied.  
Then a boy around my age turned around in his seat, 'Hi there.'

He was of average height, with blond hair and lots of freckles.

He held out his hand to me, 'I'm Mike Newton. I live in Forks. Where are you heading?'

'Wow, what a coincidence! I'm going to Forks as well.'

As I shook his hand I couldn't help noticing he had a very strong grip.

'I've never seen you around in Forks before,' Mike laughed, 'and I know just about everybody there is in town.'

I smiled, 'Well, I'm moving to Forks. I just had to start again fresh from my old life. I'm going to Forks High School.'

'Awesome, I'm a student there.'

Just then one of the toilets became available.

'Well I guess I'll see you around Mike. I'm Bella by the way.'

'See you later,' Mike smiled.

I smiled back as I went into the toilet.

I took my hairbrush out of my pocket and tried to untangle the knots in my hair. That Mike Newton was really friendly. If everyone at Forks was like that, well that would be wonderful.

Thinking back at what my dad had asked me about school gymnastics team I sighed. I really did want to continue with some gymnastics, I mean gymnastics was fun; gymnastics is the love of my life I was at least holding on to a bit of it. I hoped the school team would be fun without all the pressure on my back like elite gymnastics.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I had the most gorgeous necklace ever, Rhiannon had given it to me and it even came with a silver good luck charm of a gymnast in the middle of a spilt jump.

Rhiannon had been my best friend back home and even though she had many different international competitions to go to this year, we would definitely be keeping in touch and we would be visiting each other in the holidays, and I would be trying my best to watch her competitions on television.

I rinsed my hands quickly in the sink and wiped it on tissue paper. When I exited my cubicle, I found Mike Newton outside waiting.

'Bella! I was just wondering what your number was, maybe I could call you and we could hang out over the weekend…'

I smiled at him politely, but inside I was thinking about how he was acting way too friendly.

I gestured randomly and yes, 'That would be great but I think my parents are looking for me. I'm sure I'll see you around school.'

Mike looked back at me disappointedly, 'Well… okay sure, whatever.'

I returned to my seat quickly where I found my dad reading a newspaper.

'Hey Bells,' Dad put down his newspaper, 'What have you been up to?'

'I was going to the toilet and I met this boy. He said that he goes to Forks High School. He was nice I guess.'

'That sounds nice, what's the fellow's name?'

'Oh, um, Mike Newton.'

'Right, well, unpack quickly when we get to our house, we have to meet your Uncle Harry and your cousins for dinner.'

Oh, I had forgotten about Uncle Harry. I haven't seen him for so long, having been so busy with my training for the nationals.

I sighed. The nationals. Whenever I thought back to what had happened, I would be immensely disappointed with myself. I really hoped that Forks High School would give me what I needed: some friends and being able to be like a normal teenager, a chance I had never had before.

_**PLEASE**_** Review.**

**Reviews are so important to me every time I get one I jump up and down in my seat and try to update asap.**

**:D **


	5. The Secret Room

**Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters, I just make them do gymnastics and get lost in new schools :D**

**A Special Thankyou to the amazing gymanst XgymrhiX for letting me name a character after her and telling me all about gymnastics.**

**PLEASE R&R ;]**

The Secret Room

**Bella POV**

Ahh Forks. We had finally arrived. We got into my dad's silver Porsche and dumped our luggage in the back. My dad started the engine, 'You know Bells, I think this car might be too shiny for this town.'

My mom laughed, 'Of course it is. Just look at these old Jeeps. Oh Bella that reminds me, now you're in Forks, would you like your own car to drive?'

I gasped I surprise. Although I had gotten my driver license at 16 I had never needed a car as I basically lived in my dad gyms and he drove me from home to the gym.

'Mum that would be awesome! I could drive with my friends to the mall… Oh no! But what if I don't fit in and don't make any friends…?'

Mum chuckled, 'Bells, no need to think negatively, of course you'll fit in! After all, didn't you meet that young man on the plane just now?'

I stuck my tongue out, 'Mike Newton was so open and friendly to me, there's something that just isn't right about him.'

'Oh, Isabella the Paranoid,' Dad laughed.

I gasped, 'I _am not_ paranoid dad,' I laughed as I punched him lightly.

'Don't disturb the driver Bella. Don't you know the rules of road safety? I'm afraid your mom and I might have to rethink giving you your own car…'

I pretended to be in a huff. Oh I loved my parents so much; they were supportive, strict enough, and fun at the same time.

***

**Bella POV**

'Home Sweet Home!' I called out as I entered my new house.

My mum followed me in, smiling, 'We have our own garden! Think of all the plants I could grow…'

My dad beamed at me, 'Bella I have another surprise for you! It's upstairs.'

I smiled, my parents were being so nice to me about the move, maybe they were trying to cheer me up because of what happened at the nationals.

My dad led me into a bedroom on the upper floor. There was already furniture placed in the room.

My dad noticed me looking at the furniture in surprise and laughed, 'I had Harry come around and set things up for us. This is your room Bells.'

'Wow… it's lovely dad,' I was really speechless. I should have known that this would be my room, but I guess the flight had fogged my mind a bit.

My room had lovely cream yellow wallpaper with a matching desk in a light tan brown. Come to think of it, everything in my room was in bight light colours, it was nice.

My dad smiled at the look on my face, 'Surprised, huh? Well, here's something even better.'

He led me to a empty wall space next to the wardrobe and pushed lightly on it. Behind the wall was a secret room.

I stepped inside, when I saw what was inside, I squealed happily, 'Ohmygosh dad! You really shouldn't have. This is so amazing!'

My dad blushed, 'Well, I wanted you to continue gymnastics without the pressure and well, I could teach you some new things here when we have time.'

Behind my bedroom wall was an amazing small gym. There was a beam, uneven bars, a vaulting horse, and lots of mats and even a foam pit, and a trampoline, all for my personal use.

I ran downstairs at the speed of light. I had given up elite gymnastics but I wanted to continue with gymnastics myself and keep practicing my skills. After all, gymnastics was so fun, I wanted to keep practicing my beam so I could get better tumbling on it and keep practicing my vault skills. And now, everything would be so convenient with a tiny gym hidden in my own bedroom.

When I got downstairs I quickly grabbed my bags and ran back up.

My mum saw me and laughed, 'Are you training for the stairs marathon Bella?'

'You wish mum!'

When I got into my room, I quickly unpacked, putting my clothes in the wardrobe and everything else into the drawers below the study desk. My awesome laptop flopped onto my bed and I quickly found my favorite black leotard and a pair of bike pants and ran into my personal gym.

I did a couple of quick stretches and did a few laps around the room. I set out some mats, ran and did a round off, back handspring and attempted a double back pike. I managed to land on my feet but stumbled backwards. I repeated it a few times until I could stick the landing. I grinned happily at what I had accomplished.

Then I tried full in back out which is a double back somersault with a full twist on the first salto. I couldn't do this very confidently and was still practicing this before the nationals. I practiced it for a few more times but never managed the stick the dismount.

After practicing some more floor skills. I went onto beam. I tried mounting with a press handstand into splits, then doing a split jump followed by a wolf jump and a pike. I did some walkovers and handsprings then dismounted with a simple front tuck.

I smiled. I loved this. Gymnastics for fun. I loved my little secret room.

**PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews to me is like the secret room to Bella :)**

**Thanks guys.**

**Ps. I will try update again asap!**


	6. Harry & Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters from the Twilight series. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does :D**

**Btw. Sorry about the uncreative chapter title I just couldn't think of anything :p**

**& I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy :P**

Harry & Cousins

**Bella POV**

My dad came in as I was cooling down from my productive gym session. 'Bells! So how do you like your gym?'  
I smiled as I gulped down some water, 'Dad it's so goddamn amazing. I can have fun without the pressure everywhere! I even managed to stick a back handspring double pike! I tried a full in back out as well! I had so much fun!'

My dad smiled back at me, 'I'm really glad you liked it kiddo. But we have to get going in 'bout half an hour for Harry's place, remember?'  
'Of course I do dad,' I gathered up my things and went back to my room, 'I'm going to take a quick shower and change.'  
'Awesome Bella, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour then.'

I pushed my laptop aside and flopped down on my bed. Forks is a wonderful place. All I had seen was the secret room, and I felt like I could like here in this town forever, as long as the room was there.

Reminded of the time, I quickly grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, bath gel and raced to the bathroom across the hallway to the toilet to take my shower.

I skipped, yes skipped, happily back to my room after my shower to put on something for dinner with Uncle Harry and his family. I found my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans and jumped into them. I also wore the shiny black flats that I loved. Then I flung my closet wide open, trying to find a top to wear.

Then there was a knock on the door as my mom walked into the room, she was holding my dark blue wrap top which was again, one of my favorites.

'Oh my gosh mom, I was just looking for that. Where'd you get it?'

My mom handed me the top, 'I think it must have gotten mixed up with my clothes while we moved.'

As soon as my mom left, I changed into my wrap top and put on a cropped black cardigan. I grabbed my handbag, threw a few essentials in it and ran downstairs.

'Dad, I'm ready!' I called out.

My dad came into the living room as he threw his jacket on, 'I think your mom is waiting for us by the car. Let's go.'

As I walked outside I wondered what Harry's family would be nice. I hope my cousins would be nice and friendly. They were going to be the only people I will know at my new school. Well, I knew Mike Newton. But, well, he scares me a bit the way he was trying to hang around me so much. I hope he wouldn't be in any of my classes if he was in my year. That would suck.

When we arrived at Uncle Harry's house, I could see a girl my age standing in the front yard. She ran over to the car, 'Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Carissa Swan.'

I gave her a hug, 'It nice to meet you Carissa!'

Carissa was also wearing a wrap top but hers was black. She had glossy dark brown shoulder length hair and big brown eyes which stood out. She was a bit tan which was strange as Forks was not a sunny place. She had an athletic built and was slightly taller than me.

After Carissa exchanged greetings with my parents she led us inside, 'Mom is preparing dinner now, and dad is inside waiting for you.'

As I walked into their cozy home, I realized that I had been so busy with gymnastics before I moved here; I didn't know anything much about Uncle Harry's family. I didn't even know what Carissa's name was. But she knew my name. I sighed. I would have to pay attention and find out more about them. After all, they were my relatives.

Uncle Harry was behind the front door, 'Charlie! Renee! Bella! I haven't seen you in so long. It's so nice you're going to be living in the same town with us now after all these years.'

Carissa laughed and tugged on my arm, 'Come on Bella, I'll bring you to meet Carmen, my sister.'

I glanced at my dad who nodded at me to follow Carissa.

Carissa bought me up the stairs and knocked on what I presumed was Carmen's door as there was a big sign on it declaring, 'CARMENS ROOM DO NOT ENTER OR PREPARE TO BE SHOT!'

'Yeah?' a voice inside of the room asked.

Carissa pushed the door opened and gestured for me to follow her. Carmen had a very organized room. Her bed was very well made and her desk had nothing on it except for an exercise book which she was writing in.

As soon as she saw me Carmen jumped up from her chair and gave me a big hug, 'Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you! Welcome to Forks!'

I grinned, 'Thank you! You're Carmen, right?'

'Yup!'

Carmen looked very similar to Carissa but she was a bit taller and her hair was straight as a ruler, not wavy like Carissa. They were twins and they had lived in Forks all their lives. Also, I noticed that Carmen wasn't tan at all. She was very neatly dressed, which matched her room.

'Carissa why don't you show Bella your messed up room while I finish my homework,'

Carissa frowned, 'My room is completely normal. It just doesn't look like it's from a furniture magazine like yours does.'

Carmen rolled her eyes and turned to face me, 'Sorry I can't talk to you now Bella, I really have to get this assignment done by tomorrow.'

I smiled at her, 'It's okay Carmen, I totally understand.'

Carmen smiled at me gratefully as I left the room.

When we got to Carissa's room, which was a bit like my room, ordinary, a little bit messy but well organized, Carissa sat down on her bed and motioned me to take a seat next to her.

'So Bella, tell me about yourself! Do you like shopping? If you do there's this great mall with great prices near town. I could totally take you there tomorrow after school! We'd have a blast!'

I was surprised at Carissa's sudden offer but I nodded and said, 'I'd like that.'

Carissa beamed, 'That's awesome!' She grabbed her laptop and switched it on, 'So, what do you like apart from gymnastics? Do you like music?'

'I haven't really listened to much music lately. I've been busy.'

Carissa nodded like she understood, 'Was it a boyfriend?'

I laughed, 'No way. I was just training for the National Championships. You know gymnastics…'

Carissa gasped, 'Did I mention I love gymnastics too?'

'No…' I laughed.

'I'm on the school gymnastics team! You should totally join!'

I nodded, 'Yeah, I think that would be fun.'

Carissa beamed, 'Cool! There's team training tomorrow after school, bring a leotard and a snack or something.'

'Sure.'

'Girls! Dinner is ready!' a voice suddenly called out.

Carissa stood up and grabbed my hand, 'Mom makes the best lasagna, you have to try some.'

'I'd love to!' I said as Carissa dragged me back down the stairs.

**This might not have been one of my best chapters. Please review anyway :D**


	7. New Kid at School

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters from the Twilight series. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does :D**

**Btw. Thanks for all your reviews, they make my day (:**

New Kid at School

**Bella POV**

I drove my new car into the school parking lot. The school was a big place with lots of buildings, of course it was. But it was _so_ big I was sure I would never find my way around. For instance, right now, I couldn't find the reception and I needed to get my timetable and sign up for extra curriculum activities. I sighed, it would take me a long time to settle in being at school. I mean I was home schooled until I came here, I knew nothing about normal high schools.

I stood by my car clutching my bag nervously. This was even worse than being at the nations in front of crowds. At least I knew what I was doing there. Here, I didn't know a thing.

I looked around like a trapped animal and hoped something might happen to help me. A sign popping up telling me where the reception was, me walking in a random direction and finding myself at the reception, whatever.

I kept looking around, seeing if I could find Carissa or Carmen through this crowd of teenagers. But I couldn't. I was lost. And I hadn't been at this school for even 2 minutes. I sighed again.

Suddenly a voice surprised me, 'Hey there Bella. Remember me?'

I turned around, my bag hitting against the side of my car.

'M-m-mike. Newton. Hi!' I groaned on the inside, Mike Newton, the ever over friendly boy. This was just what I needed, but maybe he could help me find the right direction.

We spoke at the same time, 'I was wondering…'

'You look a bit lost…,' Mike trailed off, 'What did you want to say?'

I laughed, 'I was just wondering if you could bring me to the reception or something, I'm a bit lost.'

Mike grinned, 'No problemo! Follow me!'

I followed him across the parking lot. We were just about the enter one of the many buildings of this school when someone said, 'Mike Newton, what do you think you're doing?'

It was Carissa.

Mike looked at Carissa, 'Why, why if it isn't Carissa Swan. I'm just bringing a new student around, what are you doing?'

'I was finding Bella. Thanks for bringing her around Mike, it was _so nice_ of you. But I think I can take it from here.'

Mike glared at Carissa.

'Y-you know what-t Mike,' I stammered, 'I think I can manage with Carissa.'

Mike continued glaring at Carissa, 'So you know each other then?' he was speaking to me, not Carissa.

Carissa scoffed, 'She's my cousin dumb ass. Same last name?'

'Whatever,' Mike mumbled and walked away.

I smiled at Carissa gratefully, 'Thanks for helping me.'

'Mike Newton is a pain in the bum. Don't trust him.'

'I won't.'

'Where were you going?' Carissa asked.

'Oh, the reception. I need to sign up for stuff.'

'Right,' Carissa bought me into the building Mike had tried to take me into, 'This is the school reception. Get lost, forgot your timetable, just come here. They'll help you.'

'Thanks.'

The reception lady looked up as we came in. She smiled at me, 'Are you new dear?'

I took a deep breathe and smiled back, 'Yes I am. My name is Isabella Swan?'

The lady rummaged around some folders and took out a light brown file, 'Isabella Swan… Here we are.'

'You're taking advanced physical education and mathematics?' She asked.

I nodded at her.

'Right here is your timetable,' she handed me a sheet of paper, 'Will you need a map of the school to help you around?'

'I, er-'

Carissa cut in, 'No, I think it's all right, I'm her cousin, I'll take her around.'

The lady nodded approvingly, 'Okay, that's nice of you Miss. Swan. Isabella, do you want to sign up for any activities.'

I smiled, 'yes the er, gymnastics club? I mean, team.'

The reception lady took out more papers and handed them to me, 'Here fill these in and make sure the teacher of each class you have today signs this slip. Gym practice is after school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursday. I'm sure Carissa will be able to bring you to the gym for it. And your locker number is 328, have a nice day.'

I took all the documents she had handed me as Carissa grabbed my arm again, 'Come on I'll bring you to your locker, it's near mine, and you can drop off your gym stuff.'

'Right, okay sure, where is Carmen?'

Carissa laughed, 'She's in the library still trying to finish her homework. She spent the whole of last week going out and she didn't do much work.'

'Oh, how sad,' I said sympathetically.

'Well, it's her own fault, what number is your locker again? Look at the papers, the code should be there.'

I looked at the documents, which were codes, email passwords, slips, register forms and other things. I picked up one which said Locker on it and showed Carissa.

'Locker 328, here it is. Just punch in the code,' she pointed at another locker, 'this is my locker, 310. I'm just going to put my gym stuff in then I'll come back to walk you to your first class, it that alright?'

'Awesome!'

I turned and opened my locker. The school's lockers were quite big compared to my locker back at my old gym. I put my gym things into the locker and closed it quietly. Then, as I waited for Carissa, I looked around at all my classmates, who all seemed to be having a good time talking to their friends. Suddenly, my view was blocked by a girl standing in front of me. She was followed by two other girls who seemed to be or sidekicks or something.

'I know you,' she stated.

I was confused, 'Excuse me?'

'I watched the nationals.'

'So?' I questioned.

The girl flicked her blonde hair, 'Whatever. Are you joining the school's team?'

I frowned at this girl, not liking her attitude, 'What if I am?'

'Whatever,' she stepped closer to me, 'but I'm the best on the school team right now, so you'll have to beat me,' she smiled at me proudly, 'my daddy's getting me into the Olympic team.'

I laughed, 'You're planning to go to the Olympics. Right, and how many hours of training do you have a day?'

She tilted her head sideways, 'what's it to you?'

'You'll have to get into the nationals, then into worlds, before you even think about the Olympics. The average nationals level gymnast trains for 6 hours a day. I don't think you'll ever make it to the Olympics.' I stated.

The girl scoffed, 'My daddy will pay the coaches or something. I'll get in. Screw training.'

'You can't just 'screw training' you know.'

The girl swished her hair again, 'Whatever,' she repeated, 'Just know that I'm going to be ten times better than _you._'

I gave her a big fake smile, 'Whatever,' I imitated.

Blondie glared at me.

I saw Carissa coming back and looking at the girl in confusion.

Blondie fake smiled at me, 'I'm going to be an Olympic champion Bella. Just. You. Watch,' with that she motioned to the two girls behind her and she walked off, pushing Carissa out of the way. The two girls both glared at me when they walked pass. I just rolled my eyes at them.

'Hey Bella, what was that?' Carissa asked.

'A stupid bitch.'

'Don't mind Jade. She thinks she's all that just because her parents are mega rich. She can make you suffer though. Some say being her enemy is social suicide,' Carissa laughed.

I laughed with her, 'I think I'm already her enemy. Girl thinks she's going to the Olympic Games without training at all. Olympic games my ass.'

Carissa shrugged, 'Yeah well she is pretty good. She's the best on the team.'

'So I've heard.'

'Let's just forget about her, where's your next class?'

I looked at my timetable, 'I have English. In room 334?'

'Right,' Carissa took my timetable from me, 'That means block 3, 3rd floor and room 4. Got it?'

'Yup,' I said light heartedly, 'Sounds simple enough.'

Carissa looked up from my timetable, 'this is awesome we have so many classes together. You're taking Biology, but I'm taking Chemistry, oh and I'm doing advanced English. But I'll walk you to your class anyway.'

'Great!'

With that, my first day at Forks High School Began.

**I think this was quite a good chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES.**

**Your reviews have me jumping up and down!**


	8. Devil's Sidekicks

**Disclaimer: The characters created by Stephanie Meyer, belong to Stephanie Meyer, obviously:D**

**I love everyone that has reviewed (:**

**And sorry for the longish wait.**

_I wrote this chapter for my cool friend _**Twitard **_:)_

Devil's Sidekicks

**Bella POV**

Carissa had walked me all the way to my English class even though her next class was a block away. She was being so nice and friendly I was so glad she was here for me. If she wasn't, well, I don't know what I'd do without her.

I looked up at the door in front of me which had a sign that read '334 – English' I took a deep breathe and walked into the classroom. I went straight for the teacher's desk and smiled at the friendly looking woman.

'Hi,' the teacher looked up from the papers she was holding, 'Are you new?'  
'Yeah,' I smiled at her, 'I'm Isabella Swan. This is my first day.  
'Well, well,' she smiled, 'welcome to Forks High School. I'm Ms. Williamson, your English teacher.' Ms. Williamson looked behind me, where most of the class were already seated, 'Why don't you sit next to Jessica over there,' she pointed at a girl sitting by her own looking down so I couldn't see her face.

'Sure, thank you,' I went to my assigned seat and sat down. The girl next to me, Jessica, looked up. She had long curly brown hair and was quite pretty. Then in a quick startled moment, I recognized her; she was one of the girls with Jade this morning.  
I chuckled nervously, 'Hi… you're Jessica right?'

She smiled at me, like she didn't recognize me at all, 'Yeah that's me. Jessica Stanley. You are?'

'Isabella Swan, but please call my Bella,' I fake smiled as I shook her hand.

'Yeah, welcome to Forks High and everything. You should be grateful that you have Ms. Williamson for English. She is the best teacher ever. We're starting our drama unit this lesson. Drama as in like TV drama. Like love and relationships. It's so cool,' Jessica gushed.

Just then a girl and a boy came into the English classroom. It seemed as they came in a quiet hush fell over the other students. The girl was short with short black hair and the guy was very tall with curly blondish golden hair. They both had very pale skin and purple shadows under their eyes. They had more shadows than other people but I didn't ponder on that fact as I concluded they had gotten very little sleep the previous night. They walked very gracefully to the back of the room where they seated themselves. I couldn't help wondering if they were dancers or if the girl was a rhythmic gymnast because of how graceful she was.

Jessica saw me looking at them and turned to me, 'they are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They are like siblings because this guy, Doctor Cullen, adopts all these kids. But they are like going out which is like so weird. I mean they live together and everything. Don't you think that's weird?' she didn't give me a chance to reply as she carried on talking, 'Anyway their brother, or adoptive brother, whatever, is like totally gorgeous and single. But he doesn't date any of the girls from this school. Thinks he's too good for us or something,' Jessica sniffed.

I could tell she must have had some sort of argument about that with this 'gorgeous guy'. I didn't really understand why Jessica was talking to me. This morning she, Jade and the other sidekick had made it clear that they disliked me. And now she was telling me all this gossip? Well, since she was so wiling I might as well ask her some of the questions I had about Forks High School.

I leaned towards Jessica, 'Do you know anything about Carissa?'

Jessica scoffed, 'Carissa Swan, oh gosh. You know Mike Newton don't you. You can't not know him. He's gorgeous as well. Not like the Cullens but he is quite something, don't you agree?' Once again she didn't give me a chance to speak, 'Yeah, and Carissa and Mike they were like,' she paused and looked around as she lowered her voice, 'a couple. And there was all this drama but not many people know about it. I found out of course,' she chuckled lowly, 'It was really dramatic and they fought about Mike's perfect personality. Carissa is so annoying, ohmygosh, Mike is like so prefect and she complaining about how he was always over friendly just trying to flirt or something. I mean Mike would never try to get a romance out of someone he met and be friendly to them because of that. He's friendly because he's nice you know. Really nice.' Jessica smiled and raised an eyebrow slyly, 'I don't even know why he went out with Carissa,' she added.

I rolled my eyes. This girl was obviously smitten with Mike Newton, something I would never be. Interested to find out about my cousins I pressed Jessica for more gossip, 'What about Carmen, her twin?'

Jessica gasped, 'They're twins? I thought they were just sisters.'  
I laughed dryly.  
Jessica's eyes widened, 'Wait, Swan. Are the three of you twins? Are you related? If the three of you were twins that would be so cool. It would be like twins plus one of something!'  
'No, we're not related,' I said sarcastically, 'We just have the same last name which is why we know each other already. I just wanted to ask you about them.'

'Yeah, I really don't like them,' Jessica gushed not picking up the sarcasm.

I nodded and smiled at her, ending the conversation. Jessica went back to looking down at something. When I looked more closely, I realized that she was holding her phone under the table and was writing a text message. 'im sittin next 2 this new gal shes like totally nice omg u have 2 meet her'

I laughed, I hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to Jessica but she thought I was nice. That was weird. A few minutes before the lesson she was glaring at me and one of her friends had been, well, kind of threatening me. I was sure I hadn't mixed her up with some other girl. Was Jessica double faced? Or had she really forgotten about the conversation I had had with Jade this morning? She did seem kind of dumb so the latter could be a possibility.

After that I concentrated on the lesson. Ms. Williamson was a good teacher and, yes, we were learning about drama, but not the type of drama Jessica was expecting. That girl was really a bit silly.

When Ms. Williamson dismissed the class, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were the first ones to leave the room. They walked out the classroom really quickly but were able to graceful at the same time. I really couldn't help thinking about how they managed to do it. They must be a dancer or an athlete of some kind, I just didn't know what.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that most people had left the classroom and were heading to wherever we had to be next. I turned my head and realized that Jessica was standing next to me, carefully applying lipgloss and chewing gum at the same time.

Jessica dropped her lipgloss and turned to me, 'You know you're blocking my way to leave?' she demanded.

It was true, our desk was next to a wall and she was standing next to the wall, there was another desk behind us so there was only one way for her to leave from where she was standing.

When I didn't reply Jessica, she sighed, 'Bella? Hello?'

'Oh, yes, I er, I was just wondering if you could tell me where my next class is…'

By then the English room was empty except for us.

I fumbled around all the things in my bag and found my timetable, 'I have er- Spanish next? In room 436?'

Jessica rolled her eyes, 'Fine. I have Spanish too. Our teacher is awesome. She just sits there. You know Jade? Well, she once had a facial during Spanish and the teacher didn't notice. Come on let's go,' Jessica said impatiently.

I winced when I heard Jade would be in my Spanish class. I didn't want someone like her to be in any of my classes. Her attitude was just, terrible. I swear, even if she went to the Olympics, she wouldn't be a good sportswoman and congratulate others. Just like Kirsty at the nationals. That kind of unsupportive gymnasts rarely gets anywhere.

As Jessica and I walked out of the classroom, I saw Carissa standing there, leaning against the wall. She walked over to us, 'Bella, we have Spanish together let's go,' she glanced at Jessica confusedly.

Jessica rolled her eyes at me, 'why did you ask me to take you when Carissa is here?' and she walked off.

'Why was Jessica taking you?' Carissa asked.

I chuckled, 'It's a long story. But was Jessica one of the girls with Jade this morning?'

Carissa sighed, 'Yeah she is. Why are you still babbling on about them though? I thought you were just going to ignore it.'

'Yeah well,' I protested, 'Jessica was a total bitch to me this morning. But during English she was really chatty and actually pretty nice.'

Carissa laughed, 'Well, that's weird. You can never be too sure about social queens like her though so beware.'

'I will.'

**I'm not quite sure about this chapter so please review and tell me if you thought it was good or baad. Thankyous ;)**


	9. Meet the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters made by Stephanie Meyer because, obviously, they belong to her.**

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, it made my day :D**

_I wrote this chapter for my dearest _**XgymrhiX**

Meet the Cullens

**Bella POV**

Carissa and I walked along the hallway past room 435 and saw Jessica speaking with Jade and the other devil. They seemed to be arguing in whispers and kept glancing and Carissa and I. When we got closer to them, Jade immediately stopped talking and stalked off into the classroom, with the devil whose name I didn't know right after her. Jessica looked at me desperately and followed them into the room slowly.

Carissa and I watched everything in silence, with her breaking it with, 'How abnormal. The devils don't usually argue.'

Suddenly I grew nervous, 'Do you think they were talking about me? I mean there was this thing that happened this morning and then Jessica was all nice…?' I trailed off as a young teacher walked out of the classroom, 'Hola, me llamo Senorita Cardenas, yo comprendes espanol?'

I smiled at her, 'Si, me comprendo un poco.'

'Muy bien, como te llamas?'

'Me llamo Bella, Isabella Swan,' I replied as she led me into the classroom.

As I sat down next to Carissa I hoped that the Spanish at this school wouldn't be too complicated. I had learnt Spanish when I was home schooled but the levels could be really different, or I could have to put into an advanced class or something. Carissa studied by expression with a laugh, 'Stop worrying Bella. You worry too much. Chill and have some fun. You're always worrying. About the devils, about school work, about absolute nonsense at times. Come on I've known you for such a short time and you've worried about everything under the sun.'

I managed a weak giggle; I couldn't help worrying at times. It must have been all the 'worrying' experience I have had during the times when I was an elite gymnast. I worry about all my decisions, I couldn't help myself. But Carissa had been right, I really had no reason to worry about Spanish. Turns out what the class was learning was relatively easy and I knew most of what they were learning already.

I glanced at the rest of the class, more than half of which didn't seem to be listening to Senorita Cardenas talk. Jade, Jessica and the girl seemed to have continued their argument, there were some people I recognized from my English class who were passing notes, a girl sitting at the back was filing her nails while listening to her ipod. To tell the truth I seemed to be the only paying any attention at all to Senorita explaining grammar about the future tense.

I thought back to the mysterious Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I was going to find out if they were dancers or gymnasts of some sort, if they weren't dancers, I would convince them to become ones as their beautiful grace they had shouldn't be wasted. Jessica had said there were more of them. Maybe the guy that adopted them, Doctor Cullen, ran some sort of academy. Or enrolled them all in some academy of dance or maybe only Alice and Jasper were so graceful. Maybe they stayed up all night training, which would explain the purple shadows under their eyes. Maybe they would be at the school gymnastics team training tonight and I would get a chance to talk to them. Oh, so many maybes.

Carissa sighed with boredom and glanced around the room, 'the devils are looking at you again,' she mumbled to me.

I looked at Jessica; she seemed to be on the losing side of the argument. I leaned over to Carissa, 'Who's the other girl. I know Jade and Jessica. Who's the other one?'

'Lauren. Lauren Mallory. Daughter of this millionaire. Her dad hates her though; he dumped her here in this small town while he works in New York or some big place. She gets lots of attention from guys but she's well dumb. She hates everyone except for Jessica and Jade. Some of the things she does are hilarious.'

I laughed, 'Like what?'

Carissa glanced at Senorita Cardenas, who was babbling about grammar, obviously unaware that no one was paying attention, 'Well, she read this magazine that blonde hair was in and rushed to the salon to get her hair dyed.'

I looked at Laurens blonde straight hair, 'So?'

'Her hair was already blonde. She was born a blonde bitch!' Carissa burst into a fit of giggles and I giggled with her.

I looked back at Lauren, who had stopped arguing with Jessica and was brushing her hair. However, Jessica and Jade were still whispering about something and Jade seemed really really pissed off at her.

'They're still arguing,' I offered to Carissa.

'Well, yeah. Probably arguing about some guy. They both like him, Jade wants him, Jessica wants him, and you know how it goes.'

'I could tell that Jessica likes Mike Newton. She told me about you guys.'

Carissa scoffed, 'I wished I had never had anything to do with that jerk. Jessica can have him. He's such a freaking player and flirts with everyone he sees, including 70 year old grannies.' Carissa glanced at her watched, 'It's nearly lunchtime. I eat with Carmen and some other friends, you're coming with us right?'

'Of course,' I agreed, 'I don't know anyone else at this school really,' I was trying not to mention Mike Newton as Carissa seemed really bitter towards him.

'Adios chicos,' Senorita Cardenas said. Everyone started moving about and rushing out of the classroom, eager to spend time with their friends, 'Bella,' Senorita shouted over the noise and babble, 'Can you stay behind, por favor?'

Carissa grabbed her bag, 'I'll wait for you outside,' she whispered to me.

As I nodded at her I saw that Jade and Lauren matched out with their heads held high and noses turned up, while Jessica trailed gloomily after them. I made my mind up to find out what their fight was about next time I had a lesson with Jessica, who did seem genuinely friendly to me.

I walked up to Senorita Cardenas's desk. 'Bella, you studied Spanish in your old school, no?'

'I was home schooled,' I told her.

'Ahh, well, I want to switch you to a more advanced Spanish class, I have seen the Spanish test you did in the interview for this school and your Spanish is much better than the rest of class. Will that be okay with you?'

'Eh, yeah okay whatever.'

'And don't be worried about your friend Carissa. She won't be in your class but Carmen Swan will be and she is just as nice as Carissa.'

'No, I'm not worried about losing my friends.'

'Okay then. So next time you have Spanish go to room 441, adios,' she dismissed me and started marking some papers on her desk.

I walked out of the classroom and bumped into Jessica right outside of the door, 'Look Bella, I'm sorry,' she said to me.

I was confused, 'Sorry about what?' I said as Carissa watched us curiously.

'I can't be friends with you anymore,' Jessica blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows, 'Your other friends shouldn't choose who you should and shouldn't be friends with. They have no power over you. They're not true friends if they forbid you from being nice to other people. Don't you think so?' Now I knew what they had been arguing about. Jade probably didn't want Jessica to be friends with her soon to be rival on the school gymnastics team.­­­

'I know but,' Jessica bit her lip, 'Jade and Lauren are different. They're they most popular girls in the school. I want to be one of them. And to do that they said I can't be friends with you no matter what. So…,' Jessica trailed off.

'What's so good about being popular?,' I demanded, 'It's just a status. Being popular changes you. You will be all mean and bitchy! Jessica you don't want to be someone like Jade do you?'

'Well I want the popular bit and…'

Then Jade and Lauren appeared at the end of the corridor, 'Jessica,' Jade called, 'We finished fixing our make up, let's go!'

Jessica half turned, 'I got to go,' she mumbled.

I grabbed her arm, 'Jessica, you're a nice person I can tell. Save yourself, don't be one of them!'

'I can't I…' Jessica yanked her arm away and quickly walked over to Jade and Lauren.

Carissa and I glanced at each other, 'Wow,' Carissa said, 'I never knew being a devil took that much. Jessica's new like you; the devils accepted her as one of them. Jessica is nicer than the other two when you get to know her I guess. Come, let's go to the cafeteria.'

As we walked I said, 'I'm worried about Jessica. Are Jade and Lauren going to be really mean to her because to was just being friendly to me?'

'Oh gosh Bella, you really need to stop worrying. Jessica chose to be a devil, she wouldn't have if she didn't think she could handle it. Jessica is smart. Why are you caring so much about her anyway?'

'Well, because I would have caused everything.'

'No you wouldn't,' Carissa scoffed, 'Jade started everything by meaning mean to you, and forbidding Jessica from being your friend. Honestly Bella, you really worry too much about everything. I don't know how many times I'm going to say this but chill out!'

I took a deep breath then laughed, 'I'm trying!'

Carissa pushed open double doors and smiled at me, 'Bella Swan. Welcome to the school cafeteria, where everything important happens.'

We stepped into the noisy cafeteria which consisted of a food counter, some notice boards, and round tables with students sitting on the chairs. I spotted the devils sitting near the huge notice board at the back. I noticed that they weren't eating anything and comparing make up products. Carissa followed my gaze, 'they do that every lunch time,' the dragged to towards the food counter and gestured at a table, 'This is where we sit.'

'Bella!' Carmen shouted out to me, 'Hi! How have your first lessons been?'

'They were good,' I replied shyly, looking at people who were my classmates that surround the table.

Carmen pushed down onto a chair and introduced me, 'Everyone this is Isabella Swan but you should call her Bella. She's our cousin and she's awesome at gymnastics. She just moved to Forks!'

Everyone smiled at me. The boy sitting to my right introduced himself as Taylor Crowley. He was tan, with brown hair and brown eyes, with quite a tall build. The girl to my right smiled at me, 'I'm Angela Weber. I'm sure that we're going to be great friends.'

My head was spinning after everyone introduced themselves. There was Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, Lee Stephens, Sally Connweller. I chuckled after they all introduced themselves, 'Okay guys, I'm really bad at remembering names so it might take me some time.'

Everyone said to me that it would be okay if I didn't know their names.

Sally, who had jet black hair and blue eyes turned to me, 'Had any problems at school yet?'

'Well, I guess,' I replied, 'Jade Lauren and Jessica? Well, Jade saw me at a national gymnastics meet and decided that I'm going to have to beat her to be the best at gym here. Like I really care about being the best here, but she made a pretty big deal out of it.'

Sally nodded understandingly 'Oh yes. Jade. Ms. I'm going to the Olympics.'

'Yeah, I really don't believe she has a chance.'

Sally laughed, 'I agree. I hope you beat the crap out of her at training to today.'

I laughed, 'well, thank you.'

Just then the cafeteria doors opened again. It was Alice and Jasper Cullen, but they were followed by another girl and guy. I leaned towards Angela, 'Is that Doctor Cullen's adopted kids?' I asked.

Angela put down her fork, 'yeah that's them. Heard about them already? They moved to Forks last year. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins. Alice and Jasper and dating and so are Rosalie and Emmett. Doctor Cullen is like some sort of crazy matchmaker.'

Sally joined our conversation, 'I wished he'd adopt me.'

I laughed, 'why?'

'Just wait,' Sally smiled at me.

Another person walked into the cafeteria, he had the grace of Alice and Jasper. He had bronze hair and I noted that he had golden eyes. He was impossibly beautiful. His skin was pale like marble. He was tall, slender and quite muscular. I came to the conclusion that this was the gorgeous guy Jessica had been talking about.

'Who is _that?_ I wondered out loud.

'That, girlfriend, is Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous guy to walk this universe. He doesn't date though,' Sally said sadly.

'You never know,' Carmen jumped in, 'Bella might get lucky,' she laughed.

I smiled politely, 'or maybe I won't.'

I wasn't really interested in meeting guys. I just wanted to settle in being at Forks and concentrate on enjoying gymnastics, no matter what Jade did to me.

But the Cullens did give me something to think about. I thought back to the nationals. Had I seen them there? I was certain that the grace was a gymnast's or a dancer's grace. Normal people didn't walk like that; normal people didn't look like that too. They all had shadows under their eyes, I know realized and all had pale white skin with golden eyes. They were sitting at a table together, the five of them, with no other friends. I could tell that they didn't really fit into this school properly. It didn't matter how gorgeous or how graceful they were, they were missing an element that would make them fit. Maybe it was friends. I could try being friends with them I guessed, to help them fit in. Or maybe they didn't want to fit in. Maybe they liked being with each other and each other only. Maybe they just wanted to be different.

'Come on Bella, it's time to go!' Angela interrupted my thought bubble, 'I'll walk to you your next class, where is it?'

I showed her my timetable and followed her out of the cafeteria, still thinking about the Cullens.


	10. The Thrill and the Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters made by Stephanie Meyer because, obviously, they belong to her.**

**Everyone who R&Rs are the sex :]**

The Thrill and the Hate

**Bella POV**

I looked at my watch, it was 2:10. One more lesson until the end of school and I got to do some gymnastics. I never knew I would miss gymnastics that much after I quitted it. At least I would get to have some fun at school team trainings if Jade won't get in my way. After lunch, I had gone to my Media lesson with Angela, who had happened to be in my class. Media was a lot of fun, learning how to edit movie clips together was awesome and an experience I had never had before. Now, Angela, who was also in my Biology class, bought me to room 127, one of the school's labs.

'I'm sitting with Sally in Biology, who I won't be able to sit with you, sorry,' Angela apologized.

I laughed, 'It's okay. I can sit with someone else and meet some of my other classmates.'

Angela smiled back at me, probably grateful that I hadn't made a big deal about it. As our Media teacher, Mr. Tarrave had let us out late, we were late for biology and the rest of the class had already arrived.

Angela dragged me to the teacher's desk, and introduced me, 'Mr. Turner, this is Isabella Swan, she's new and everyone calls her Bella.'

Angela then took her seat next to Sally, who gave me a friendly smile.

Mr. Turner, signed my slip for the reception lady then looked around his lab, 'Well, Bella. There's a spare seat over there, go on and pop yourself down.'

I turned and realized that the person I would be lab partners with was one of the Cullens. The one that was single. Edward. That was his name. I went and sat down next to him. He wrinkled his nose when I got near him. I was confused at why he did that, surely I didn't smell or anything. Maybe this is part of the Cullens not wanting to fit in, maybe they just wrinkled their noses at everyone. 'Hi I'm Bella, you must be Edward Cullen,' he stared at me, nodded briefly, turned away and scribbled like mad in his workbook. How strange, he was really unfriendly. I also noticed that he had shifted so he was sitting at the edge of his chair, as far away from me as I could.

For the rest of the lesson, I kept my head down and took notes on what Mr. Turner was saying. The biology here was slightly harder than Biology from before and I had never worked in a lab before, but we didn't do an experiment today. Other than having to work with the unfriendly Edward Cullen, I was looking forward to learning biology and doing a practical.

When the lesson ended, I said a hurried goodbye to Sally and Angela and walked to my locker quickly, as that was where Carissa was going to meet me for gymnastics. I hoped I was walking in the right direction.

When I was 2 floors away from my locker, I was stopped by someone blocking my way. I looked up and saw Mike Newton. I groaned. I had no time for him now; all I really wanted was to enjoy the thrill of gymnastics again. 'Yeah Mike?' I demanded impatiently.

'Bella, Bella, Bella. How was your first day at Forks High?' He asked smiling.

'It was awesome. I met a lot of people. Had my first Media lesson. I had fun.'

'That's good,' Mike said, 'are you busying tonight?'

What? I though, it was my first day of school and Mike Newton was asking me to a date? I wasn't even pretty or anything. Why was Mike Newton so attracted to me? I thought back to what Carissa had told me about him. He was a jerk was what he had said. Maybe he wanted to hurt me, emotionally of course, to get back at Carissa starting a fight with him. I don't think I would let that happen and I don't think Carissa would like it if I did let that happen to me.

'Well, Mike,' I answered, 'I'm meeting Carissa something right now, and I'm a bit late.'

Mike looked disappointedly at me, 'Aw, what about tomorrow?'

'Um, I don't know. I'm really late, I'll see you tomorrow,' I said as I hurried off.

'Bye Bella!' I heard him call after me.

Carissa was waiting for me at my locker, 'Hey Bella! You got to hurry, gym starts in 5 minutes.'

'Yup,' I know I said as I got my gym stuff out of my locker, 'I bumped into Mike Newton on my way here.'

'Mike?' Carissa said disgustedly, 'Ew. What did he say to you?'

'He was trying to get me on a date with him I think,' I said as I slammed my locker shut.

'Oh, you said no didn't you,' Carissa asked as she bought me to the changing rooms.

I laughed, 'Of course I did. I'm not really interested in meeting guys right now, I want to get settled down here first you know?'

Carissa nodded, 'Yeah, I understand.'

After we got changed, Carissa bought me to the school gym, which was covered with mats and had two beams.

'Hello Carissa, you can get ready by warming yourself up, where're practicing our beam routines today,' the lady wearing a shirt that said, 'Forks High – Coach' on it. The coach turned to me, 'I'm Coach Webster. You must be our new team member. Isabella Swan,' she wrote down something on her clipboard, 'I watched your beam routine at the nationals,' she smiled at me, 'you'll be a great addition to our team.'

I smiled, 'beam isn't exactly my favorite event though,' I told her.

'That's okay, we all have our weaknesses. Why don't you join Carissa, and ask her to show you how we warm up. She's your cousin right?'

'Okay,' I said as Couch Webster walked towards the stands to watch us warm up.

I went up to Carissa who said, 'Coach Webster is an awesome coach, I learn so much from her.'

'Sure,' I chuckled, 'She said that you would show me your warm up?'

Carissa stood up, 'Sure, it's pretty easy, just your normal bunch of stretches and a few jogs around the gym. Here let's do it together today.'

The warm up was quite relaxing compared to my old warm up. As we were stretching, Carissa told me the names of the people warming up as well. There was May, who was short with a muscular build with light brown hair. Emma had a similar build as May except she was taller and had black hair. Jennifer was medium height with a short bob of strawberry blonde hair. 'There's also Charlotte and Janice, but they aren't here today.'

I noticed that Ms. I'm-going-to-the-Olympics wasn't at the gym and asked Carissa about it.

'Yeah Jade's on the team. Thinks she's so good she can miss training for no reason. If her big ass does show up, it's always late. Wants to make a big entrance. Jessica is on the team as well, comes whenever Jade shows up. Lauren isn't on the team, too stupid to do gymnastics I guess, but she watches at the stands,' Carissa told me.

Just then, Coach Webster blew her whistle and the girls and I gathered up around her.

'Hi Girls, you should have noticed our team has a new member, Isabella Swan,' I smiled shyly, 'Bella is an amazing gymnasts and went to the nationals this year. I hope we all make her welcome and learn from her', I heard gasps and 'wow's from the other 3 girls as Coach said that.

'We're concentrating on beam today, so pair up and start practicing your routines. Bella pair with Carissa, and Jennifer, May and Emma can go in a three. I want you guys to give your partners feedback after watching their routines. I'm going to watch Bella and Carissa first then come over and help the others.'

As Coach Webster followed Carissa and I to one of the two beams, she asked me, 'So Bella. Will you be practicing your national's routine? Or do you want to think up a new routine?'

I thought about it for a moment then replied, 'I want to try an easier one, as I don't want that much pressure, 'I answered.

'Fair enough,' Coach said, 'I'll give you some time to think up a routine. Carissa can go first.'

Carissa nodded at what the coach said and started her routine with a simple mount jump from the spring board. She then continued with a pike jump and a spilt jump. I noticed that her toes weren't pointed in the pike jump. Carissa then did two forward walkovers in a row then did a twist. After that, she demounted with a back handspring and did a layout off the beam and onto a crash mat, she took a few steps backwards but got her balance back.

Coach walked up to her, 'That was nice Carissa, better than last week,' Coach Webster then turned to me, 'Bella, why don't you give her some feedback?'

I had noticed many wrong things about Carissa routine but I didn't want to upset her so I said, 'We could have pointed your toes in the jumps, but it was good!'

Coach agreed with me, 'Yes, point your toes more, and arch your back in the spilt jump. Get more spring in your dismount. Bella, are you ready to do your routine?'

As I nodded, the gym doors burst open and Jade and her cronies stepped in. Lauren headed for the stands and Jade walked up lazily to the coach with Jessica following her, 'We're here,' Jade announced.

Coach scribbled late beside Jade and Jessica's names on her team list, 'Girls, you have been absent for the past week, where have you been? You're half an hour late. Now go warm up and practice your beam routines on the low beam, all the high beams have been taken by those who get here on time.' Coach turned back towards me, 'You can go now Bella.'

I nodded at her and started off with a press handstand mount. I straddled the beam and pulled myself up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jade and Jessica watching my routine. I then did a round off, back handspring and back layout. I bended my knees as I landed on the beam. I continued with a wolf jump then a simple walkover then dismounted with one and a half twist. I stuck it. The gym was silent, and then everyone burst into applause except for Jade. Jessica stopped when Jade gave her a glare.

'Well done Bella!' Coach congratulated me.

'You showed Jade,' Carissa whispered to me.

I looked happily in Jade's direction and got another glare, but I didn't care. I had showed her who the best was. I was better than her. I was better.

Oh the thrill and the hate that comes with this loved sport.

**REVIEW PLEASEEES :)**


	11. Discovery

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last time :]**

Discovery

**Bella POV**

I was still grinning at Jade. She was still glaring at me. Coach Webster was showing Carissa what she could learn from my routine and everyone had gone back to their routines. Everyone but Jade and I. It was like another competition. Seeing you could grin or glare the longest. I felt a rush of happy emotions, not just because I had showed Jade. It was because I had actually preformed a routine without worrying: would this routine be good enough for my next competition, will I stick it, will I fall and break my ankle meaning I wouldn't make it to the next competition, will dad not be happy about my routine, my old life had been full of worries. I made a promise to myself that I would stop worrying about small things. They didn't need worrying about. I should focus on chilling out and having fun. Yes, that was what I should do.

I felt like a new person after I had made that promise. I wasn't the old Olympic striving Isabella Swan. I was the new and relaxed Bella Swan. And I was proud of it. Then Carissa broke into my line of thought, 'That was so awesome Bella. I don't think anyone could ever beat that routine of yours.'

Still grinning at Jade I said to Carissa, 'There are much better routines and much better gymnasts you know. You should have been at the nationals, competition was damn fierce. My friend, Rhiannon made it from nationals to Worlds, Rhiannon's now world champion of the all around.'

'Wow. I wish I could watch her live,' Carissa said in awe.

I laughed, 'I wish I had been there with her, winning something as well, but that isn't the case. I'm here right now,' I said half happily, half gloomily.

I saw that Jade had stop glaring at me and was now jogging around the gym behind Jessica, so I turned to face Carissa who said to me, 'Bella! Don't be sad you didn't make it to the worlds or anything. I'm sure you're amazing at gymnastics but maybe, well, you just weren't meant for the Olympics.'

I shrugged, 'Maybe. I wish I had gone to Worlds. Maybe I should have kept training with my dad. But I chose to move and start over, and I'm not going back on my choice, because Forks is an amazing place with amazing people.'

'Aw Bells, you're so sweet,' Carissa said.

'All righty then,' we heard Coach Webster say, 'Since you two haven't been to training for a very long time, I'm going to watch your routine before the other girls,' the Coach turned and faced us, 'Girls, do you mind practicing on the beam line now? I want to see Jade and Jessica's routines on your beam.'

We smiled at the coach, 'Yeah, sure no problem,' I shouted to her.

As I passed Jessica, I gave her a supportive smile and she smiled weakly back.

Carissa and I both turned around when we reached the beam line, both hoping to catch Jade's routine. 'What's her routine like?' I questioned Carissa as Jade and Jessica were getting a talk, probably a prep talk, from the Coach.  
Carissa laughed, 'Funny you should ask actually, I don't remember seeing her beam routine, must be because she missed a very large number of trainings, I'd be surprised if she actually remembers her own routine.'

I bit my lip, suddenly worried for Jade. She mustn't have practiced her routine for a very long time. If she just did her routine on the high beam without practicing her routine on lower beams or on the beam line, something could happen. Something bad. I explained all this to Carissa, who grew worried as well.

'I'm sure the coach knows it's going to be safe for her,' Carissa said hopefully as she bit her lip, 'She's not a good person, but I wouldn't want something bad to happen to her.'

We focused on what was going on near the beam again. Coach Webster had finished her talk and from the looks of it, Jade was getting ready to do her routine. I could tell she was trying to look dignified, but underneath it, she was nervous. I would know that look; I had seen it many many times at competitions and meets. I saw Jade taking a deep breath and running up to the springboard. She did a front tuck mount. Unfortunately, she didn't do it very well, and landed the tuck next to the beam, on the mat.

Jade was about to climb up onto the beam and continue her routine, but I saw that coach Webster had stopped her. 'What's going on?' I asked Carissa.

'I don't know,' Carissa whispered, 'but that mount was done really badly wasn't it?'

I nodded grimly. I didn't think that Jade had properly learnt the front tuck mount onto beam properly. If she had and if she had enough practice, she should have a least somehow landed on the beam. She had been very far off.

I shook my head, taking myself back to reality. I over thought everything, especially about gymnastics. So what if Jade hadn't learnt her mount properly? This wasn't any big competition. It was just some inter schools thing for god sake. I had been in international competitions, I could be better than this. Yet, I had chosen, to come to Forks.

After just a day at Forks, I had realized many things about myself I hadn't known before. I realized that I used to be a machine, training every second, every minute, of every day. I have friends now, wonderful friends. I got to go to school. I had a _social_ life. People were interested in me for the person I was, not for my gym moves, not for my dad. I liked this life.

'Hello? Earth to Bella!' Carissa waved a hand in front of my face.

I laughed, 'I was thinking.'

'Thinking, thinking, always thinking,' Carissa sighed'Anyway, Jade's not doing very well. I overheard what coach was saying to her. Apparently she hasn't even learnt that mount ever, but she did it.'

I was confused. It was very dangerous to do a move you've never learnt with a spotter or something, 'Why would she do that?'

Carissa rolled her eyes, 'You did an amazing routine. She was just trying to match yours, duh?'

I laughed, 'Oh yeah, I'm so slow.'

Carissa nudged me, 'Hey, she's getting on the beam again. I think she's going to do her proper routine…'

I watched. Sure enough, Jade started her proper routine this time. She started with a simple mount, just jumping onto the beam from a springboard. Jade jumped into a cartwheel with a front walkover. She was in the middle of doing a turn when the door to the gym banged open noisily. Mostly everyone, including Jade, turned to see who had made such a dramatic entrance. It was two of those Cullens. Jasper and Emmett, that was it. Then, I heard another crash, but coming from the opposite direction. I turned again, in time to see Jade falling off the beam and landing on her rear end. Ouch, that had to have hurt. Coach Webster ran towards Jade as she cried out. I turned my attention back to the door, only to find that the Cullens had left. How could they have left so silently and so quickly?

**Please do my poll, which is on my profile. Please review. This story is getting a bit boring so I might be writing a new story soon. Thanks :)**


	12. Can't Stop Thinking

**Lalalalah, I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters, however much I wish I did :)**

**Thanks to everyone's supportive reviews and PMs, iloveyou guys.**

**Here's another chapter after a very long time :p**

**Also, I'm not very into the different POVs in one story so just telling you now everything will be in Bella POV unless I say so… I'm too lazy to put it over and over again hahaah :]**

Can't Stop Thinking

I munched hungrily on the chocolate bar in my hand. It was turning dark outside already. I grabbed my bag and walked to the car park with my team mates, Carissa, Emma, May and Jennifer. I saw Carmen leaning on her car outside, waiting for us.

'Bella!,' I turned towards Emma, 'I just wanted to ask, what it's like being in National competitions. I wish I was as good as you, I really do. It must be amazing to be out there, knowing that so many people are watching you do what you love must.'  
I laughed, 'Well, it's not really like that, with that many people watching me, it adds to how nervous I am. It's really more like knowing that thousands of people will be watching you if you make just one wrong move. But, yes, it is amazing out there, seeing the excited crowd,' I trailed off in deep thought of my many competitions and smiled.

Emma was enthralled with the thought of competitions, 'I've never actually competed in anything before,' she told me.

Jennifer laughed and joined our conversation, 'Emma! You don't have to worry so much, I'm sure you'll be able to compete this year!'

I turned to May, who had been listening, 'What happened last year?'

May sighed,' It wasn't a really good day for Emma on the day of the competition, she came down with the flu. She tried to come, but,' May shrugged, her hair bouncing off her shoulder, 'she couldn't.'

Emma scowled, 'I would have come and competed, everything would have been fine, it's all my mum's fault really. She forced me to stay in bed.'

Carissa laughed, 'Yeah, well, stop moaning Emma, our first competition of the year is coming, and with Bella on our team, everything will be awesome.'

I laughed and blushed of embarrassment.

Just then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was dad, asking me what time I would be home and if I would need a ride. I told him that Carissa and Carmen were giving me a ride home.

Carmen glanced at her watch, 'Hey, gymnast girls, time to end the conversation it's nearly six, let's go home.'

Everyone said their goodbyes and went into their cars, May driving Jennifer and Carmen driving Carissa, Emma and I.

Carissa gasped, 'Oh, Bells, I just remembered, you promised to come shopping with us one day, how 'bout we go tomorrow after school?'

'Yeah,' Emma cried out enthusiastically, 'I can show you the best bargains of all time, what do you like? '

I laughed shyly as Carmen pulled her car out of the carpark. Suddenly, a Silver Volvo sped past in a flash in front of us, causing Carmen to stop the car abruptly.

'What. Was. That?' I questioned.

Emma replied in a confused voice, 'I have no idea, wasn't that… Edward Cullen's car?'

I felt my heart skip a slight beat at that name, what made my heart to so, I had no idea.

'Yeah, I thought it was Edward's car as well,' Carmen said.

'It's definitely his car,' Carissa confirmed, 'the only people with nice cars are the Cullens, and Bella's family of course, but their car is Porsche, not a Volvo.'

'What's with the Cullens anyway,' I asked interestedly, 'Why did two of them just burst into the gym today? Do they normally do that?'

Carmen, having not been in the gym when they came in asked, 'They burst into the gym during practice?'

Emma laughed, 'Yeah, they made Jade land on her bum, after falling of the beam, it was hilarious!'

Carissa frowned, 'They claim not to be interested in any extra curricular at all. Don't know why they came in today. They usually go home right after school.'

'How come they don't seem to have any friends here? At lunch, do they just sit by themselves?' I asked.

'Well, they just don't talk to other people,' Emma explained, 'We try being nice sometimes, but they're… different.'

'They're just so cold,' Carissa shivered, 'and strange. And the way they look at you, it's so unsettling. I get this instinct, that they're dangerous somehow.'

'Just stay out of their way Bella,' Carmen advised.

'Edward Cullen sits next to me, in Biology. He turned away from me, like I smelled bad,' I explained.

'How rude,' Emma laughed.

So Carissa thought that the Cullens were dangerous, maybe they have some dangerous activities, like hunting in the woods. However, I thought that they were so perfect; they had no scratches that a hunter would have.

They were so strange, and so different from the rest of us, I just couldn't help thinking about what made them stick out so much. I couldn't stop thinking. And why did I react so weirdly to Edward Cullen. Just thinking about him… it gave me a funny, different, special feeling. I couldn't stop thinking. I just couldn't.

Carmen pulled her car into my drive way and I said goodnight to my friends. I started thinking again, about what I should do tonight. I didn't get much homework, and I had lot's of free time until dinner. I decided to do some more training, in my secret room, maybe ask my dad to teach me something new if he was home.

As I walked up to my room, I continued my trail of thoughts about the Cullens, expanding the trail. There was just so much about them that I didn't know. I made it my job to find out.

**So… what did you think? I haven't written in quite a while, is my writing a bit rusty?**

**Please please please review, reviews to me is like Bella's blood to Edward…**

**Also, check out my new fanfic ****.net/s/4936801/1/Vulnerable**

**xo**


	13. Missing

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters from the Twilight saga. I politely borrowed them to write fan fictions for your entertainment. _

**I am so sorry that I havn't updated for a long time. My excuse? I had the writers block and I had a lot of important coursework due in yesterday so I was busy doing that. **

**So, here is the next chapter :]**

Missing

The next day, I sat at the same table, with the same people, in the very same cafeteria as the day before. But something was different, someone wasn't there.

I glanced towards the table where the Cullens sat. Edward Cullen wasn't there. I hadn't seen him after his rudeness towards me yesterday in Biology and how his car had blocked Carmen's car last night.

'One of the Cullens are missing,' I said out loud, to no one in particular.

Sally glanced in the direction of the Cullen's table, 'Oh yeah, the Cullens bunk off school a lot. Sometimes together, sometimes separately.'

'Don't the teachers get suspicious?' I asked Sally.

'Well, the Cullen's are all really clever and get straight A's in everything. They could miss a whole semester of teacher and still ace a test. It's strange. So the teachers don't really mind anymore.'

'Right.'

Edward didn't turn up for Biology either. No one seemed surprised or suspicious at his absence. It was just me. Well, maybe it was normal for him. I was puzzled at how much I was thinking, worrying, about him.

On my way to the car park to meet the girls for our shopping trip, I bumped into Jade and Lauren.

'Well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan,' Jade said slowly and dramatically.

I sighed, I didn't have time for this, 'What do you want Jade?' I demanded rather impatiently.

'You set me up,' Jade stated.

'What? What did I set you up for?'

'You made sure those two Cullens barged into the Gym just as I was on the beam so I would fall. You wanted to humiliate me.'

'I would never do anything like that Jade. Not even to you.'

'Well, why did they come in then?' Jade asked me as Lauren took out a hairbrush and a mirror and started combing her hair.

'Where's Jessica?' I asked trying to change the subject.

'You think we'd want to hang out with _Jessica_ anymore?' Jade said Jessica's name like Jessica was a terrorist or something.

'What do you mean?' I asked confused.

Jade shook her head at me, 'You brainwashed Jessica, with your nonsense and stupidity. You with your ridiculous routines and friends. God Bella. You're such a stuck up loser.'

And then they walked away.

I continued walking to the car park slowly, pondering about what Jade had said to me. Did Jessica lose the fight with Jade? Where was Jessica anyway? I hadn't seen her today in English or Spanish.

I left the school and found my friends at the car park. I stopped thinking about Jade and Jessica and ran towards my friend excitedly.

**Sorry, this was a short chapter. Did it even make sense?**

**I was trying to put some drama in :P**

**anyway, please review and read my other fanfictions!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :)**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep [4/4/09]**


	14. Shop, till you drop … Dead

**[[I obviously do not own the Twilight characters, if I did, I would not be sitting here typing this…]]**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the amount of reviews in the last chapters and thanks for the huge numbers of people alerting. If you have alerted and read my story, please please please review!**

**Also, I will be updating more, I hope, because it's the holidays here and no one is really reading my other fanfics so I guess I'll just write this one.**

**But if you have time please read my other fanfics ****'Vul****nerabl****e'**** and ****'The Only Thing Harder Than Getting In, Is Staying In'**** which is a Twilight and Private crossover. If you are a fan of Private (one of the best book series ever) please check it out ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Shop, till you drop… Dead

We were all in Carmen's car, jamming to the latest hit tunes. We were with Emma, who I had really grown to like, Carissa and Sally. Angela was in another car with May and Jen from gymnastics.

Emma was so excited she was bouncing up and down on her seat, 'I'm so excited! I haven't gone shopping for so long, this is going to be great!.'

'Emma,' Sally said patiently, but with a giggle, 'a little too high on sugar today are we?'

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to me, 'You heard me last night, we're going to all the best places there are. I'm showing you every single boutique there is to see. There's this place in Port Angeles, the most amazing boutique that was ever created, there's everything there, everything I swear. No one leaves without buying one thing. This is going to be amazing!!'

I smiled at Emma nervously as I tapped my fingers against the window. Carissa, being the awesome cousin she is, noticed that something was wrong. She gave me a little nudge, 'What's up Bella?'

I leaned over to her, 'I've never really been out and shopping with girlfriends before,' I whispered, 'my mom bought everything for me. I'm just a bit nervous. Excited as well, of course.'

I looked around at the other girls, not wanted them to hear, as this was a tiny bit embarrassing, thankfully, due to Emma shouting out loud that she was going to get better bargains that any of us, no one could hear our conversation.

'Oh, Bella,' Carissa laughed, 'There's nothing to worry about. It'll come naturally, all girls love shopping! I just hope you asked your parents for enough money… you might go a little crazy, especially if Emma is going to be dragging you all over the place.'

I laughed, still nervous, 'Is 300 dollars enough?'

I had asked that question quite loudly and Emma had overheard, 'Bella, honey, I can help you get a whole new wardrobe with that kind of money.' Emma looked around impatiently, 'Carmen, drive faster, are we there yet?'

Carmen chuckled, 'Emma calm down before you someone make me crash this car into a ditch. At this rate, we're not going to be getting there anytime soon.'

When we finally arrived in Port Angeles, Carmen pulled into a car park, followed by May's car. Emma, jumping with anticipation, grabbed my hand and ran into a store. I had no other opinion but to run with her. Behind us, I could hear someone shouting for us to wait up.

Emma spun into action, grabbing clothes off hangers everywhere; she got her hands on a black dress with a white bow around the waist. 'This would look great on you Bella,' Emma said happily as she held it up to me, 'you should go try it on. I'm going to try on this dress,' now she held up a green off the shoulder dress.

I giggled as I took the black dress from Emma, 'What? Are we shopping for a formal occasion?'

'You never know' Emma explained as she skipped her way towards the changing rooms, 'Best to be prepared right?'

'Whatever you say,' I said as I walked into my changing room.

I pulled the dress on, eager to see what I would look like in it. I turned around in the mirror to see myself and gasped. I looked amazing. I had never called myself pretty, but this dress, it made me look absolutely gorgeous. It showed off the curves I had beautifully, the black standing out against my light skin, matching my brown hair.

I could see myself in this dress, with my hair up and styled, with a perfect pair of shoes. My fantasy continued until a teenaged boy came up to me, asking me to dance. I once again gasped, but for different reasons. The boy was Edward Cullen.

'Bella?' a voice took me out of my daydream, 'are you done?'

It was Emma, wanting to see me in my dress of course. Well, I wanted to see her as well.

I stepped out of the changing room. I saw Emma, who was also completely transformed by her dress. The short dress was just right for her tanned skin and petite body. I could see Emma, with her long black hair all sleek and straight, in that dress, with a pair of dark green heels.

Emma looked at me and smiled. I knew that she thought my dress was amazing. 'I was right wasn't I? Clothes completely transform you.'

We walked store after store, boutique after boutique. Soon I was carry a whole load of bags and happily chatting with Emma. I had bought dresses, blouses, shirts, jeans, shorts, bags, earrings. I felt like I had done enough shopping to last me a lifetime.

I heard something vibrating and my own phone beeping. Emma and I had received messages from Carmen telling us to meet back at the car park so we could go to dinner in fifteen minutes.

Emma suggested we went back to the car park now and went for a quick stroll so I could get to know Port Angeles more before dinner, which is exactly what we did.

We put our bags into the car. 'I have to use the toilet,' I told Emma urgently.

'Oh,' Emma said and told me where the nearest toilets were, 'I'll wait for you in the car.'

I finished using the bathroom, I headed back to the car park. It was already dark outside and it was quite scary with the shadows everywhere. I pulled my coat tighter around me, wishing I had worn the tight jacket I had just bought, which was currently in the car.

Then, out of the shadows, four or five men appeared. They seemed laughing, drunk, and walking in all directions. I wanted to go another way, but I didn't know another way back to the car park.

I just kept walking, keeping my head down.

'Hey little girl,'

'Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, come here…'

Then I started to run.

But there was no where that I could go. I was cornered. I backed up into the wall as they surrounded me. My phone started beeping but god knows what they would do if I picked up. I was trapped.

* * *

**A little cliffie, but I think we all know what's going to happen.**

**So, please review and read my other fanfics ;)**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep**

_ps, someone just said in their review that they didn't understand what was up with Jessica and Jade in the last chapter. Sorry if it was confusing, I'll try and explain it in the storyline of the next chapter._**  
**


	15. Flattered by their Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't even know if I have to repeat this for every chapter. Twilight characters are not mine, and never will be. Unless my friends are still getting them for my birthday. Which I don't think they are.**

**I know it's only been a few hours since I uploaded chapter 14 but I have nothing to do. And I know you guys are dying for an update already!**

**Most of you guess what might happen in this chapter… and here it is.**

**

* * *

**Flattered by their Friendship

'_Hey little girl,'_

'_Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, come here…'_

_Then I started to run. _

_But there was no where that I could go. I was cornered. I backed up into the wall as they surrounded me. My phone started beeping but god knows what they would do if I picked up. _

_I was trapped._

My brain was reeling at what to do. Should I run? Should I stay and hope they would find a distraction?

One of the men walked up to me, he was too close for comfort. I could smell his breath, which was horrible from the alcohol that he had consumed. I tired to push him away from me, but that just made his mates angry. They started cursing at me.

I leaned against the wall, wanting it to disappear so I could run away.

Another on of the men pulled something out of their pocket, I gasped when I saw it was a knife. I couldn't take this anymore. Why wasn't anyone coming to help me. Emma should know where I was, she should be coming, she would me coming, if I didn't return to the car park soon right?

I heard the sounds of an engine. There was a flash of light and I closed my eyes. The flash of light was followed by a screech. I heard the slamming of a door and sensed all the men moving away.

I opened my eyes.

It was Edward Cullen.

He gave the men a glare.

'Hey we were just having some fun,' one of the muttered.

Edward's gaze turned to me, 'get in the car,' he growled.

I ran to his silver Volvo and climbed into the passenger seat. I watched as the men muttered random remarks to Edward, 'Hey man, I didn't know she was taken here right?'

I leaned against the car seat and felt my heartbeat slowing down. That had been a close one. What was Edward doing here though?

Edward returned to his car and began driving.

Awkward silence filled the air. I was the first to speak, 'Could you drive me to the car park near the toilets? I'm meeting my friends there.'

Edward nodded, taking deep breaths.

I saw my friends asking Emma questions when we pulled up into the car park, Emma was crying. Actually crying. Poor girl.

I cleared my throat, 'Thanks' I muttered to Edward , 'See you at school,' with that, I got out of the car and ran towards Emma and the others.

Sally was the first to see me, 'Bella!' she shouted, 'Where were you? We were do worried!'  
'I was in a bit of trouble, but someone helped me out,' for some reason, I didn't want to disclose that my hero was Edward Cullen.  
'Ohmigod, you're alright,' Emma said between sobs, 'I was so worried about what happened to you, I didn't know what to do, who to call, then everyone else came and… and…. I… I didn't do anything…' I gave Emma a quick hug, 'It's okay,' I said to comfort her, 'Nothing happened, I'm safe now.'

As we walked to the restaurant to eat, my line of thought started going into overdrive. Why would Edward Cullen be there to save me? How did he know I was there? Was he just driving pass completely by chance? And he had been so silent in the car … I recollected my memories. He looked a bit mad, was he actually … fuming for some reason?

I was surprised that none of my friends were asking what happened. Maybe they saw that I had pulled up in Edward's car and were guessing what had happened. Or maybe they already knew what happened and were letting me keep to myself.

I looked up; we were right outside the restaurant now, everyone was chatting around me quietly, Emma recovering from her sobbing. A tall girl was walking down the steps of the restaurant, passing us. I caught sight of her brown hair.

I went up to the girl, 'Jessica? Is that you?'  
She turned, 'Hi Bella,' she said in a quiet voice.

I turned to Emma, Carmen and the rest of them, 'You guys go find a table first, I'll be right there.'

They left, sensing that I wanted to talk to Jessica alone.

'Jessica, what's up? Why weren't you at school today?'  
'I… didn't feel like going to school.'  
'Oh,' I pondered on what she had said, remembering my conversation with Jade earlier that day.  
Jessica bit her lip, 'I have to go now… I'm … meeting with someone.'  
'Someone? Who?'

'Erm, Lauren and Jade…'  
'Jessica!' I exclaimed, 'Something happened between the three of you. Jade somehow implied that I had something to do with it. What happened?'

Jessica wrapped her hand around her bag, 'I… well, they thought you were the enemy. With the gymnastics and the Olympics and everything. You insulted Jade, and she was quiet shaken. She saw that I was becoming good friends with you, and even though I said I couldn't be your friend anymore the other day, I still wanted to. So, they said that they didn't want to… be friends with me anymore.'

'Jessica, you didn't have to do that for me,' I said, flattered by her friendship, 'is that why you weren't at school today?'

'Yeah, I didn't … want to face them.'

'Come to school tomorrow,' I told her, 'You can hang with me and my friends.'  
'But they won't like me,' Jessica protested, 'They hated me when I was with Jade and Lauren.'  
'Well, they'll see the good side of you, they're nice people,' I promised.  
'Okay then,' Jessica still seemed a bit uncertain, 'and Bella?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Thanks.'

* * *

**So, here it is. Please review and read my other fanfics :)  
It means a lot to me.**

**I hoped I answered your question 'Jasper winked' in this chapter.  
oh also 'Jasper winked' is my 100th reviewer :)**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep [4/5/09]  
**


	16. The Real Losers

**Disclaimer: I don't own this characters yeah, lalalah, okay.**

**So, here is the next chapter. Yeeahs. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

The Real Losers

I walked into my English classroom early the next day. I felt awesome. I was wearing a new sweater I had bought yesterday, with a new pair of shoes. Today was the day Jessica would probably be coming to school and would hopefully befriend… my friends.

walked into the classroom and cleared her throat, 'Right morning everyone…'

School had officially started and Jessica still wasn't here. I glanced at the seat next to me, disappointed.

I took a quick look around the classroom, settling my eyes on two other empty seats. The Cullen's seats. I wonder where _they_ were. Sighing, I settled myself into my seat, I turned my attention towards what we were learning.

I was surprised when Jessica walked into the classroom fifteen minutes late as I thought she was bunking off again. She had a quiet word with and walked over. Remembering that she couldn't sit down unless I got up, I let her walk to her seat and I sat back down again.

'Hello you,' I said to her.

'Hey,' Jessica smiled a bit breathlessly.

'Where've you been?' I asked.

Jessica coughed, 'I overslept, when I woke up I thought not to bother to come to school, you know? But then well…,' she smiled, 'Here I am.'

I made some notes about everything the teacher had said. I looked up and bit on the end of my pencil. I tapped my fingers on the table. Where were the Cullens again? I hoped Edward Cullen was at school today, even if Alice and Jasper weren't. We haven't had a proper conversation yet, I was dying to ask him what he was doing in Port Angeles at exactly the right time. The right time, to save me.

'Hey listen Bella.'

'I turned my attention to Jessica, 'mmhnn, yeah?'

'There's a spare seat on your table, in Spanish right? I mean … would it be okay if I sat with you guys?'

'Oh, oh yeah, no problem. It's fine'

Jessica smiled gratefully at me.

The English lesson passed quickly without anything much happening. I kept drumming my fingers on the desk, just thinking about what had happened last night. How lucky I was, how grateful I was to Edward. I hadn't told anyone of the danger I had been in, not even my parents, who really should know.

Jessica seemed very silent next to me. Was she thinking as well? Thinking of Jade and Lauren? It seemed strange that she was so quiet, as she seemed to be a very chatty and talkative person.

When English ended, Jessica and I got up together and walked to Spanish. Just to end the silence, I asked Jessica, 'So, are you good at Spanish?'

Jessica looked down and bit her lip, 'Not really, I just spend my lessons sitting there fooling around. Maybe you could help me out,' Jessica gave me a weak smile.

'Oh, it would be a pleasure to help you, I'm sure Carissa would help you as well, she's quite good.'

Just then, Jessica, who had had her head down, crashed into someone, causing her to drop all her books. I gasped. Looking up, I saw Mike Newton. I groaned. However, Mike didn't seem to have noticed me, he was too busy helping Jessica pick up her books.

'Well, well, what a surprise Jessica,' Mike said, giving her a flashy grin.

Jessica smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, 'Thanks Mike, that was really nice of you.'

Mike shook his head, 'No, no, it was my fault in the first place.'

Jessica giggled and seemingly transformed into her old self, as she chatted happily to Mike Newton.

My jaw dropped. So Jessica really did seem to like Mike. I was happy for her, maybe Mike could help her get over the devils and become who she was again.

'So, you busy tonight?' I heard Mike ask.

I hid a smile.

'Uh, well, no, not really. Why?' Jessica stammered.

Mike handed Jessica her books, 'Well I was thinking that, I don't know, we could hang?'

My heard pounded for Jessica, 'No! I mean Yes! Yes, definitely. Absolutely. Yes, wow, that would be. Would be amazing.'

Mike flashed his teeth at Jessica, 'Pick you up at five.'

'Bella,' he said nodding to me as he walked of.

'Oh. My. Gosh,' Jessica whisper screamed.

I gave her an awkward hug, because of the books that we were both carrying, 'I'm so happy for you,' I squealed.

And as we continued our walk toward our Spanish classroom, I thought nothing at all could have the power to wipe that smile off Jessica's face.

But sadly, I was wrong.

They were both standing there, waiting for her. With their heavily made up eyes glaring at Jessica, arms crossed. Jade took a step forward in her red three inch heels.

'So, _Jessica_,' she sneered, 'Is loser freak here your new bestie?' Jade raised her eyebrows.

'We thought you could do better. But you can't can you?' Lauren said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Before Jessica could think of a retort, Jade took another step forward, until her face was inches away from Jessica, 'You've sunk so low, don't ever think that we'll ever let you resurface.'

Jade then turned to me, 'Well, loser freak, looks like you've made another loser friend. One day you're going to see me getting a gold medal on the telly, sitting at home, on that sorry ass of yours in this sorry town of Forks. Let's face the facts, I'm so much better. You better watch it loser freak.'

Jade walked into the classroom without giving me a chance to speak. Lauren tilted her head when she passed me, 'Yeah, loser freak,' she said before following Jade inside.

I turned to look at Jessica, who's had the expression of someone whose whole family had just died. The devils must have meant a lot to her.

'Come on Jessica,' I said to her gently, 'We both know that they're the real losers.'

* * *

**Many people have asked for more Edward/Bella scenes and such, so I will try my best to put that in the next chapter, or the one after that, it really depends :P  
**

**So, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Please review (:**

**I might update again tonight, if I have time. Your reviews will remind me to do so (;**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** (I know a lot of you have **alerted** but havn't **_reviewed__)_  
**

**Read my other fanfics if you have time, please.**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep**


	17. It Smells like Salt … and Rust

**Another Disclaimer, this is the seventeenth one I've written, in this story. I think. So anyway, here is goes, I don't own these Twilight characters everyone is so fond of, they're owned by Stephanie Meyer, surprise, surprise. ****The middle scene was also taken from **_**Twilight**_** which is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**So, this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for :)**

**Edward/ Bella time. Yays.**

**& sorry I haven't updated sooner. I could have but I was putting it off and being lazy. And watching skins :)**

It Smells like Salt … and Rust

It was lunch. I kept glancing towards the tables of the Cullens. It became a habit, seeing them, looking out for them, and seeing what they did. Their table was so far empty. None of them had arrived so far, but it was still early, second period had just ended.

Jessica, Carissa and I were the only ones that were at our table. Jessica had her head down, playing with her fingers. Carissa kept coughing and glancing in Jessica's way. I sighed, this was not working out. I scooted over until I was right next Carissa.

'Give her a chance,' I whispered in her ear.

Carissa leaned over to me, 'I'm trying, gosh Bella. It's just weird, her having been with Jade and Lauren and now she's here. They've done stuff to us before you know. Before you came, those three were horrible to us. I don't exactly trust her right away.'

I sighed, 'Alright then.'

I hoped that when Emma and Angela came they would be welcoming to Jessica. If no one likes Jessica, well, it will be a very long and awkward lunch.

'Screw this,' Carissa said.

I was confused, 'What?'

Carissa sighed, 'Nothing,' and left the table, 'I'm just going to buy some more food,' she said to me over her shoulder.

Just then, out the corner of my eye, I saw Emma and Angela coming with their trays of food, giggling over something. Emma put her tray down on the table loudly, looked directly at Jessica, 'Hi!' she said with a big smile.

Jessica gave her a weak smile, 'Hi, what's your name again?'

'It's Emma. Emma Walsh,' Emma scooted over to where Jessica was sitting, 'So Jessica, how are you…'

Angela took a seat next to me, 'Why is Jessica sitting with us again?'

'Is it okay with you?' I asked.

'Yeah, yeah it's fine. I was just wondering,' she said in a voice that made me unsure if she was really fine with it.

I frowned.

All my friends, with the exception of Emma, were acting weirdly around Jessica. This was not going how I wanted it to. However, Jessica was happily chatting to Emma so she wasn't really aware of all the glances and stares she was getting, and she didn't notice that hardly anyone else gave her a greeting.

After lunch, I went to my Media classroom. was absent so we had a substitute teacher. There was nothing much to do in Media so Angela and I started chatting.

'So Bella, what's it like having _Edward Cullen_ as a lab partner?' Angela said smirking.

I laughed, 'What?'

Angela smiled, amused, 'Yeah, what's it like?'

'Well, I don't know,' I laughed, 'I've only ever really been his partner like once, and we didn't even do anything together. I mean…,' I trailed off.

Angela leaned in closer and check weather anyone else was listening, and whispered 'He's hot isn't he?'

When I didn't reply Angela nudged me and said, 'Come on Bella, loosen up, I'm not going to tell anyone!'

I smiled, I trusted Angela, 'It's all muddled up in my head and it's like, complicated okay?'

'Alright, Bella whatever you say,' Angela said with a friendly smirk.

I leaned towards Angela, 'So… who do you like?'

She immediately blushed bright red, 'I … I well…' she stammered to me in reply.

I smiled at her, 'You can trust me.'

'Alright, alright,' I smiled as Angela caved in, she looked around and whispered, 'Ben.'

'What?' I exclaimed smiling.

Angela franticly made gestures for me to be quiet. 'Ben, as in Ben Cheney that sits with us at lunch? The one with black hair?' I whispered.

Angela smiled and nodded wordlessly.

Just then, the substitute dismissed us and me gathered our things. Angela and I walked to our Biology lab together happily. There was a surprise awaiting me when I got to the lab.

Edward Cullen was there.

I thought he wouldn't be here today, as none of the Cullens were at their usual table during lunch. I kept my hair over my face with my head bowed down as I walked towards my seat, aware that Edward was staring at me. I sat down slowly, making sure that I didn't have any eye contact with Edward at all.

I wasn't going to be friendly to him today after what happened last time. He is very rude, I thought to myself.

Mr. Turner came in the room then, holding a few cardboard boxes. He gave the boxes to Angela, who sat at the front and told everyone to pass the boxes around. Mr. Turner told us each to take an indicator card which had four squares marked on it. We also needed a four-pronged applicator, which looked like a hair pick, and a sterile micro-lancet.

'I'll be coming around to put a drop of water on your cards so don't start before I get to you.'

Mr. Turner put four drops of water on Sally's card, 'After I prepare your cards, I want you to very carefully prick your finger with the lancet,' he took Sally's finger and pricked it, he squeezed her finger, 'and put a drop of blood on each of the prongs, and then put it on your card.'

Mr. Turner held up Sally's card which was red with her blood. Oh no. I know that I was a gymnast and that I was used to injures, but blood. Blood was going to be everywhere, blood. I felt sweat break out on my forehead, and I swallowed nervously.

I heard my classmates jabbering excitedly and giggling around me. Mr. Turner starting helping everyone prepare their cards as he said, 'There's going to be a blood drive in the weekend so I thought you should all know your own blood type. You will need your parent's permission to donate but I thought this would be useful.'

I closed my eyes, and put my check down on the cool table.

'Ms. Swan? Are you okay?' it was Mr. Turner.

I took a few more deep breaths. 'Bella? Are you feeling faint?' It was Mr. Turner again.

I lifted my head a little bit and nodded.

'Someone should take you to the nurse,' Mr. Turner muttered.

I heard a voice from my right, 'I will take her.'

Mr. Turner nodded, 'Right, okay. Yes, thank you,' before he walked away to prepare everyone else's cards.

'Come on Bella,' someone said in my ear. I felt cold, very cold arms slowly holding my waist and cold hands dragging my arm around this person's shoulder.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see any blood as we walked out of the classroom. When we were out of the block, I opened my eyes to see that it was Edward Cullen who was taking me to the nurse.

'Wait, stop.' I said.

Edward stopped walking, 'Bella? Are you okay?'

I felt for the sidewalk and sat down, 'I'm just so dizzy.'

Edward helped me down and put his cold hands on my cheek. It felt so, so, good. I sighed.

'Are you feeling better now?' he asked.

I moaned, 'Yeah. Much better,' I closed my eyes.

'Bella,' Edward said softly, 'Let's get out of here.'

I didn't reply. 'Ditching class once in a while is healthy you know,' Edward continued.

Then I felt the coolness on my cheeks disappear. I was feeling dizzy again.

'Bella, can you hear me?'

'No!' I groaned.

I heard Edward chuckle softly. I groaned again. It was so hot and I was so dizzy. I couldn't stand it. With my eyes still closed, I lay down, pressing my cheek to the cool sidewalk. It wasn't as cool as Edward's hands, but it was something.

'Hey, Bella!' I heard a voice different from Edward's shout, 'what happened? Why you with Cullen?'

I groaned. It was Mike.

'She fainted Newton,' Edward seemed to be annoyed.

'I think I should take her to the nurse,' Mike said.

'No, Newton, I'm doing fine.'

Then I felt the sidewalk disappear beneath me, I opened my eyes in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms easily, while Mike was gaping at him.

'No, Edward!' I gasped, 'Put me back down.'

I felt horrible, the rocking of when Edward walked was not only making me dizzy, but I felt like throwing up now.

'You'll be fine,' Edward said soothingly.

I felt myself being lowered again after a while. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the backseat of some car, more precisely, Edward's silver Volvo. Edward placed his cool hands on my forehead and cheeks and within a while, I was feeling fine again.

I pushed myself up and sat up in the backseat. Edward came and sat next to me.

'So,' he said amused, 'Do you faint at the sight of blood?'

I shook my head and bit my lip before saying, 'It's the smell.'

'You can't smell blood, humans can't smell blood.'

I shook my head once again, 'No, I can. It smells like salt … and rust.'

Edward raised his eyebrows, and stared at me with an unreadable expression.

'What?' I demanded.

The expression slowly faded away from his face, 'It's nothing,' he said.

We sat in the car in silence for quite a while, then, wanting to thank him, I began, 'Edward…'

But Edward put a finger over my lips, 'Bella it's okay,' then he leaned in towards me…

**So… did you guys like?**

**I took a lot from Twilight for this chapter, I hope that you guys liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Links to my other stories on my profile.**

**Happy Easter!**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep**


	18. Crestfallen

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews there were awesome :)**

**Thankyou to PrincessJess94 and .life (anonymous reviewer) for your ideas I might to something like that at the end of the story!**

**and thankyou to jayd-n33, jasper winked, kitten-the-wolf, nbf4eva, PrincessJess94, and many others (sorry if I missed you out) for reviewing nearly every chapter!**

**You guys are the best!!**

**And btw. ****TwiTard****, start reviewing again :p**

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously_

_But Edward put a finger over my lips, 'Bella it's okay,' then he leaned in towards me…_

- - -

Crestfallen

I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine, soft, cool, heaven. I smiled. I felt our lips moving together. But then it all ended. I looked up at Edward who had pushed away. He was running his hands through his hair and shaking his head, 'No I can't do this.'

'What?' I asked, surprised, 'What do you mean, you can't do this?'

He looked down, hands in his hair, 'This is wrong Bella! Can't you feel it?'

'No, Edward, I can't feel it! It felt lovely, not wrong!'

Edward had covered his face with both his hands. I shook my head. What was wrong with him?

'Edward are you okay?'

'No,' came his reply.

I shrugged, biting my bottom lip, 'I think I should go.'

He looked up directly at me, 'Bella, you don't understand.'

'Then make me understand,' I shouted at him, 'You never explain anything, you kissed me Edward. _Kissed Me._ And before? You saved me from those bastards. Why were you even doing there Edward? And the first time you met me? In Biology? You turned away from me, wrinkled your nose at me. Then you disappeared.'

Edward moved towards me, holding my arms in his hands, 'Bella, you have to listen. It's too complicated for me to explain…' I cut him off, struggling to be out of his grasp.

'Nothing's too complicated Edward. Nothing,' I said softly.

I opened the door of his car and ran back into the school buildings. Edward didn't even try to follow me, he just stayed in his car and stared while I left. I groaned. Why did it have to be like this, why was everything too complicated. He could tell me, explain. He should let me listen. I would listen. I would understand, there's nothing that I wouldn't understand.

I flung open the door to the toilets violently and stormed inside. I was angry. I wanted to leave destruction every where. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I took a deep breath.

_One, two, three. Breathe in, breathe out. One, two, three._

I closed my eyes. I was calm. Yes, I was calm.

I heard a beep and slowly took my phone out of my pocket. I had gotten a new message. '_I'm so excited for gym today! Can't wait to see you. x Emma.'_

I looked at my watch, I would still make it in time for gym if I ran to my locker, got changed quickly, and run to the gym. Right. Gymnastics. I could work out all this frustration and anger by doing Gymnastics. Gymnastics had always been good to me.

I stormed through the school hallways until I reached my locker. I entered the combination quickly and grabbed my gym stuff. I sprinted to the toilet that was closes to the gym and changed. I pulled my warm up suit on and stepped inside the gym. Taking deep breaths and gasping, I held onto the door handle as I got my breath back.

I was on time.

'Hi Bella. You can start warming up for today,' Coach Webster greeted me.

I nodded at her absent mindedly, looking around the gym. Everyone was there already, including some other girls I hadn't met before. Emma ran up to me smiling, dragging Jessica with her.

'Charlotte and Janice are here today! They're so excited to meet you,' Emma squealed, 'Oh, and Jessica is going to be my partner today! Isn't that awesome??'

I laughed, 'wow, I'm so happy for you Emma.'

Emma grabbed my hand, 'Let's go meet Char and Janice.'

Charlotte had long blonde hair which she had French braided rather well, Janice had wavy red hair, and pretty green eyes.

We talked for a while as we warmed up until Coach called us over. She smiled at us, 'Nearly everyone is present and on time today, which is wonderful,' I looked around when she said _nearly_ everyone. I couldn't figure out who was missing for a while but then I realized. Little Miss. I'm Going to the Olympics was absent. I wondered if she was going to even show up today.

I looked up again to listen to Coach Webster, 'I've decided you girls deserve some fun time after training so well! So today you can use any apparatus you want if you clear it up later and you are free to do any routines you want. You can even coach each other!'

The girls around me cheered happily.

'But…' the coach continued, 'Remember safety first! We don't want any accidents!'

We nodded in agreement as she said those words, 'One more thing,' Coach picked up her pen on put her hand on her clipboard, ready to write, 'We have a meet at Forks Stadium next Wednesday. It starts at two and ends at around five-ish I guess. Is anyone that is unable to come?'

I looked around. Only Jessica and Charlotte had their hands up. Coach beamed, 'That's wonderful. And could someone ask, um, Jade if she would come?'

We all looked around at each other as Jessica suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. No one wanted to talk to Jade.

'Anyone?' Coach asked again.

Then my hand shot up. I don't know why I decided to do it, but it looked like my hand decided for me.

'Thank you Bella! Alright everyone, off you go!'

Emma was the first one to jump up and pull her warm-up suit off, and was quickly followed by the others. I got up slowly and took mine off.

'Bella!' Emma squealed happily next to me, 'I really have to work on my vault skills, pretty please will you coach _me?_'

I looked around at the others, amused. They all nodded at me smiling, 'Alright then Emma,' I agreed, 'Let's see what you can do.'

We got out the vault, a springboard, and lot's of crash mats. Emma was jumping up and down with excitement. Emma was such a lovely active person. We've become close I guess, since I first met her. She's lovable, and I wouldn't mind having her as a little sister. I guess that what she is to me. She's like a sister.

'How about you show me what you can do now?' I suggested.

Emma nodded and chalked up (**A/N Do you need chalk for vault? I'm not sure so let's just say you do**) I watched as she smiled at me, ran up to the vault, jumped off the springboard, her hands connected with the vault and she pushed off. She did one layout in the air and landed. She stuck it. It wasn't one of the hardest moves in the world, but Emma did it with accuracy, power, and perfection. I applauded her vault.

Emma ran towards me beaming, 'So, what did you think?'

'Well, your height was brilliant, there was lot's of power in your push and spring. You kept your legs locked together in the layout and didn't bend your knees too early. And you stuck it! 10 out of 10!'

Emma laughed, 'Aw, thank you Bella. But I'm sure you can do much better.'

'Maybe.'

Emma nudged me, 'Come on Bella, show me something.'

'Alright,' I thought for a moment, 'Maybe you could try this next.'

I chalked up and got ready to show Emma a handspring into a tuck front vault but I saw something that made me stop. I narrowed my eyes, 'I have to go Emma,' I said to her as I ran out of the door of the gym.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**Any guesses on why Bella stopped and left?  
**

**Share your love (or hate) in a review :)**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep**

ps. I promise I'll update faster if we reach 15 reviews for this chapter! :)**  
**


	19. No Words, No Explanation

Hey everyone, _thank you_ so **much** for the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I really love you guys (:

**DaseyFreak, addictededward you're going to get your wish. I'm going to try make my chapters longer for you guys, which is cool.**

**Also, sorry if I have been annoying you with my cliffies (hehehe). God, that sounded quite immature. Anyone, this one won't be a cliffie (:**

**PrincessJess94 got the question, **(Why Bella Stopped And Left)** right!**

**Well done Jess! (That's your name right?)**

I can't believe it's already been 18 chapters, time seems to have gone by so fast. Maybe I'll be ending this story soon, but it doesn't seem to have progressed much.** Should I start rushing things up or just have a really long story?**

So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: The long list of things I do not own include Stephanie Meyer's Twilight saga, and ALL the Twilight characters I used in this story.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No Words, No Explanation

I chalked up and got ready to show Emma a handspring into a tuck front vault but I saw something that made me stop. I narrowed my eyes, 'I have to go Emma,' I said to her as I ran out of the door of the gym.

'What?' I heard Emma say out loud as I left, 'Bella? What's going on?'

I slammed the door open the door to the gym open loudly. I gasped for air. He was gone. I swore I saw him, staring into the gym, watching me. His honey coloured eyes watching me. Had he been really there? Or had I just been imagining things? I rubbed my eyes and cleared my head. Maybe I was just seeing things. I glanced around at the car park and the corridors to see if he was there. It was deserted.

Confused, I went back into the gym.

'Bella?' Emma looked at me with a quizzical expression, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine!' I showed her my teeth, 'I'll show you that vault now.'

Handspring into a tuck front on vault. Easy as pie for me. I gave my arm a good stretch and ran up to the springboard. I put my hands on the vaulting horse and pushed off. I was going for big and powerful. Then, telling myself not to over-rotate as I was used to more complicated tucks, I completed one tucked front, bought my body back out to the layout position, bended my knees once again. I was being pulled down towards the mat by gravity. I locked my legs together, and tried not to move my feet once they touched the mat. I stayed like that, standing on the mat with my knees bent for a few seconds to make sure I was balanced, and then straightened out my body. I smiled. Yes, that was big and powerful. I still had it.

'Wow Bella!' Emma's voice startled me, but I recovered quickly and turned to her, 'I would freaking love to do that one day!' Emma continued.

I smiled at her, 'How about learning right now?'

Emma looked at me with eager eyes. I didn't even have to guess what her answer would be. Grabbing her hand, we walked over to the foam pit.

'Can you do a front tuck in air?' I asked her.

Emma shrugged, 'Kind of I guess, but I always under rotate.'

Nodding at Emma, I ran down the mats, at just before I reached the pit, I jumped up, tucked my body into a ball, and turned once. With a rush I landed in the pit. I've always loved landing in the foam pit, it feels so bouncy, nice, and relaxing, I have no idea why though.

Smiling as I walked back towards Emma, 'Show me what you got girl.'

I watched, happy for her, as she ran towards the pit. But then, I got distracted again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone at the gym door, looking through the glass. Looking. At me. I shook my head, telling myself that it wasn't real, that it was all in my mind.

I turned my head so quickly back to watch Emma, I felt quite dizzy. I guess Emma tried not to under rotate _too_ much and had ended up over rotating and landing flat on her back. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt as she landed in the pit. If she had landed like that on the ground, it would have hurt, a lot.

I gave Emma a minute to just gather her thoughts before walking up to her, 'Emma, that was a good try! Next time –'

'Ohmygod Bella I did it!' Emma cut me off.

'What?' I was confused.

Emma pulled me into a hug, 'I didn't under rotate. I over rotated, but that's okay!'

I laughed. Emma was very amusing sometimes.

'Sorry,' Emma said, 'What were you saying?'

'Next time, try to feel where you are as you rotate in the air, keep your eyes open, and when you see the opposite wall, straighten your body out so you stop rotating. Then bend your legs a bit as you land.'

Emma nodded slowly, 'Okay,' she inhaled deeply, 'Bella, I'm just going to get some water. I just need a bit of a break after that.'

I nodded absent mindedly at her and scanned the room. I saw the other girls playing around on the trampoline, trying out things on the bars. My eyes landed on the door. He was still there. Still there.

Why was he there? He had no reason to be there. What is he now? Stalking me? Was he really there though? Maybe I was just imagining it again. Well, there was only one way to answer all my questions.

I walked quickly towards the gym doors and walked out, making sure I shut the door quietly. And there he was, just a few inches away from me. What was he doing?

'Hey' I said a bit breathlessly.

'You are good at gymnastics,' he stated in a flat voice, boring a hole in my eyes.

I tilted my head to the right, 'Edward,' I whispered, 'Why are you here?'

'I never knew you did gymnastics, why didn't you tell me?' I groaned as he ignored my question. I hated it when people did that.

'I'm not answering your questions. You never seem to answer mine.'

Edward made several meaningless hand gestures before speaking, 'Bella, things are different for me.'

'What? Different? What do you mean?' I asked quickly.

He immediately looked down at his shoes when I spoke, 'I… I can't say. It's complicated.'

'There you go again Edward,' I narrowed my eyes at him, 'Complicated. Complicated. Everything's complicated with you. Is there even one simple thing?' My voice was growing louder with every sentence.

'Yes! There is a simple thing about me.'

'Well…' I challenged him, 'What is it?'

'Bella, I love you.'

I blinked, stunned. We had stared one kiss, a short one, but, well, him loving me, it was unexpected. And the way he said it. It was like he had been talking about the weather. He said it so calmly, yet so romantically. At that point, all I wanted to do was to press my lips against his. But, no I couldn't do that.

_Breath, Bella… In,One, Two Three._

_Out, … One, Two, Three._

I closed my eyes. I was calm now.

'Edward…' I was unable to think of any response to what he had just said. Did I love him back? I had lusted after him, and yes, I had feelings for him. But, well, _love,_ it's one big word.

'Bella you don't have to say anything. I understand. Did I overwhelm you?' Man, his voice was so soothing, but my mind replayed the words he had just spoken.

'You understand…' I murmured to myself.

'Yes, Bella, I understand,' Edward repeated.

'Well Edward,' I composed myself as I inhaled, '_I_ do not understand. How can you say you love me when yet, just a few hours ago, you were saying that it was wrong. Saying that you couldn't do it. Why did you save me from those horrible people if it would turn out wrong anyway?'

'Bella…' he ran his fingers through his hair, his pale skin shining. God, he was so beautiful, 'At that time, I felt an urge to protect you, and … did you know what they were going to _do_ to you? Do you know the violent and disgusting things they were thinking about? Do you –'

'No. I don't know!' I whisper screamed, interrupting him, 'I don't know they were thinking. So now you're saying _you_ know?'

He stared at me for a long time without speaking. It was as if he was lost for words. Which wouldn't be a first for him. Then, just like that he stopped gaping at me. He stood up straight again, nodded at me and said, 'Nice talking to you Bella. See you tomorrow.'

I stared after his leaving figure. That was it? He just acted like we had a perfectly normal conversation that other people have all the time and left without an explanation. Maybe it was normal for him. Him and all his complications. I would love to have a relationship with him, but all the unexplained complications? I didn't like that. Sighing, I went back into the gym.

I spotted Emma sitting on one of the benches, still drinking water and walked over to her.

'Bells, what's up?'

'Nothing's wrong,' I said smoothly. I was a born liar, not that I lied often.

Emma put down her water bottle and gave me the I'm-Not-Stupid look, 'Bella you've randomly left the gym twice today. And you've seemed very preoccupied. You just don't seem to have the energy today. Something's up, I can feel it. You can tell me anything you know,' Emma placed her hand on top of mine, 'I feel like we're sisters sometimes you know. I feel really close to you, and I _do_ look up to you. You can trust me with anything, come on. And whatever it is I can help you.'

I bit my lip as I tried to make the lump in my throat leave. I felt a rush of different emotions. I was frustrated and angry at Edward. I was also so confused at the things he does. And Emma had touched me. I felt really grateful to her just being there, being so supportive.

I smiled at Emma.

- - -

I had told Emma everything. We were now sitting in my car. I was giving her a ride home today. Emma thought that if I gave Edward a chance, maybe he'd soften up and stop being so protective of himself. It wasn't like he was a secret spy, so, what could he have that he was hiding from me?

Emma was right, I _could_ trust her with this. After I told her, I felt this sense of support and relief that I had shared all this frustration, angry, annoyance and confusion with someone. I felt like I was one step closer to solving what Edward was so secretive about. And boy did it feel good.

'Bye Bella, thanks for the ride!' Emma said happily before she slammed the door of my car shut. I waved to her through the window and drove home. Emma and I lived pretty close together and it only took me two more minutes until I pulled up in our drive way.

I opened the front door and dumped and bag and books down on the kitchen table. 'I'm home,' I said loudly.

'Hey honey. We're in the living room,' I heard my dad say.

I walked into the living room. My mom was going over some papers while my dad was watching a basketball game, eating a bag of chips, 'How was your day?' My mom asked.

I nodded, 'It was good I guess. I was really frustrated about this one thing, but, my sister helped me through.'

'Your sister?' both my parents had quizzical expressions on their faces.

'Emma. She's more of a best friend, but we're like sisters,' I smiled.

* * *

**Oookay, what did you think?**

**I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys it took me quite a while to write it.**

**And I kept my word! No more cliffie!**

_**What do you guys want to happen next?**_

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**Please review if you haven't already! It really does encourage me to update faster.**

**I didn't get the number of reviews I had hoped for, but it's only been around half a day since my last update. **

**If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so!**

**I wonder who the special 150****th**** reviewer will be!**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep**


	20. Dreaming

**Thanks for your reviews in the last chapter. You guys are everything that has kept me going, I swear, so thank you so, so, much.**

**Here is the next chapter, just for you all :]**

**Please read and review.**

**& thanks to my Beta Rosie (****Bad Wolf Jr)**** for reading over and editing my chapter so quickly, you're the best!**

_**So, I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just fantasize about them and write stories about them.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dreaming

I finished my homework quickly after a long day, took a refreshing shower and got ready for bed. I yawned widely as I dumped my books in my bag for the next day. I stared at my biology book as it landed in my bag. Edward said he'd being seeing me tomorrow. In Biology most probably. I sighed. I wish things between us would be simpler. Maybe I should just ignore all his complications. Could we possibly have a proper relationship? I did have feelings for him, and after our conversation this afternoon, I knew that he did too. In fact he loved me. Or so he said.

If he really did love me, wouldn't he take the time to explain things to me? What could possibly be so complicated and _secret_ that he couldn't tell me? If he loved me, then shouldn't he take the risk and tell me these secrets? It wasn't like people didn't know there was something strange about the Cullen family. Everyone at school wondered about them, everyone knew that there was something different. Was it just because they were all adopted or was it something else entirely? It was all just so frustrating.

I was just about to flop onto my bed when my phone, which I had placed on my desk, started to vibrate. I flipped my phone open and glanced at the screen. I didn't recognize the number so I answered the phone with a composed voice. 'Hello?'

'Hey Bella.' came the reply.

I groaned quietly. I didn't recognize the number but I recognized the voice alright. It was Mike Newton, bothering me. Again.

'Mike? What do you want?' I asked in what I hoped was an irritated voice.

I heard Mike sigh, 'Bella I'm worried about you.'

'What?' I exclaimed, 'You don't need to be worried about me.'

'You were with Cullen. And you looked like you were dying. Don't hang out with Cullen, Bella. Hang with me. I'm so much better than him.'

'FYI, I was not _hanging out_ with Edward. He was helping me to the nurse. I would never be caught hanging out with you Mike. Good night.'

'But Bella –' I cut the line before he finished his sentence.

I was hopeful that Edward and I could work things out and when Mike found out about our relationship, he would lay off and stop well … stalking me, I guess.

My phone, which I was still clutching in my hand, suddenly produced a beep. I looked to find I had received yet another message from Emma:

_hey bells, shopping + dinner after gym comp next week? x Emma_

Wow, I thought, people in Forks sure do like to communicate with me just as I'm about to go to bed. Emma's text reminded me of the competition. I guess I should go downstairs and tell my dad about it so he could come and watch or something. I sent a text back to Emma quickly:

_Not sure em, have to tlk 2 dad about it. Talk tmr. Xo_

I hoped that I would be able remember to tell my dad about the competition tomorrow, but sadly, I knew I wouldn't remember to do so. Sighing, I ran down the stairs and found my dad in the living room, sitting lazily on the couch, 'Hey Bella,' he said when he saw me entering the room.

'Hey dad, I have this gymnastics meet against other schools in Forks or something next Wednesday. Are you going to come?'

My dad nodded, 'Yeah I heard about it. I'm coaching some kids that are going to be competing in that. You want some training time with me in that room of yours?'

I bit my lip, 'Maybe, I'll see about it.'

'Alright then. Goodnight, Bells.'

'Night dad.'

I ran back up stairs and into my room. I was finally able to flop down on my bed and pull the covers over myself. I felt my eyes closing and fell asleep almost immediately.

- - -

I saw myself in a forest clearing. It was bright. Then, I saw him. He walked just into the patch of light. I looked at him, his pale skin shining in the sun; in fact, it was shining like, well, diamonds. I took a step towards him, and he cradled my face in his hands. His cold hands. But it felt so, so, good.

- - -

Now I saw myself lying down on the grass, it felt like the same clearing but a different time all together. He had his arm around my waist and was whispering in my ear. I laughed as his cold breath tickled my skin.

- - -

Then he was gone. His cold body around me was gone. Disappeared. I was all alone. I might still be in the clearing but, I couldn't tell, it was too dark. Night had fallen.

- - -

I woke up with a start. Cold arms touched my skin, held my face, just like in my dream. It was so real. But before I could take a look and see if he was really there, cradling me, it was gone. The cold touch was gone.

Once again, I wondered whether I had been imagining things. Maybe it was just a feeling left over from my dream. How I wished it would all come true. I wish that we could over come all the problems and complications. I really did wish, with all my heart.

Because, his beautiful pale skinned face, was never far from my mind. In fact, it rarely left.

And that, was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**I know this wasn't the longest of chapters so I'm writing another one for you now :]**

**Please please please review, it means a lot to me!**


	21. Sun

**Hey, here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**Please forgive me if there are any mistakes as this chapter hasn't been Beta-ed. :]**

**_I don't know any of these wonderful characters that I borrowed from Stephanie Meyer._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Sun

I caught a ride with Carissa and Carmen to school the next day. I applied some lip gloss happily as I sat in the backseat with Carissa. I had just planned to tell Edward that I loved him too, and that I didn't care about his complications, that I wanted to be with him no matter what. I had a feeling, that today would be a good day, that it would all work out with him. I had planned things out for my love life, yet there was something that I hadn't planned for.

'Bella,' Carissa smiled at me, 'we haven't talked properly in a while.'

'Haven't we?' I frowned, I had been so caught up with Edward, getting Jessica to fit in, making plans with Emma, I really hadn't had time for Carissa. I sighed, 'I guess so.'

Carissa leaned in towards me, 'I think we should catch up today after school. How about you come over?'

I bit my lip nervously. I had actually already made plans for today. It was cornering Edward after Biology and carrying out my plan.

'Well…' I stalled for time as I racked my brains of what to say. I didn't really want to change plans, but I didn't want to upset Carissa either.

'I have a study date,' I blurted out.

Carissa raised her eyebrows, 'A study date? With who?'

I shrugged at her questions but Carissa didn't give up, 'Is it with Mike Newton? Because I _cannot_ help noticing those signals he has been giving you,' and she took my answer for a yes when I didn't reply, 'Bella! You _cannot_ date Mike Newton. He is a bad bad guy. He –'

'Okay Carissa!' I exclaimed, 'It's not with Mike Newton, I would _never_ go out with him. God no. It's, uh, with Emma.'

Carissa glared at me, 'So you can make time with Emma but not me?'

'Well…,' I stalled once again to think about what to say, 'Emma and I are study for a class that you don't take. You could come along but it _would_ be a waste of time.'

I crossed my finger behind my back and hoped that Carissa wouldn't take up on my offer. If she did, my all my plans would be ruined.

Carissa averted her gaze from me to the window,' No, Bella, that's okay. It seems like you and Emma need your _time alone_.'

I sighed, I knew I had upset her. I stared gloomily out of the window. Then Carmen decided to surprise both of us by talking, 'Carissa, give Bella a break, she doesn't have to spend every single second of her life with you.'

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Carissa leaned forward and hissed to Carmen, 'She hasn't spent anytime with me at all. And I did everything for her on her first day!'

I cleared my throat just to tell them that I had heard them. Carissa shot me another glance and starting looking out of her window.

I really did wish I could spend some time with Carissa, but I was very busy as of right now. I know how she felt I guess. She had helped me around a lot and wasted her time bringing me around and all that, but she had to understand as well. I had plans that meant a lot to me, and Emma was one of the most awesome friends ever. She understood everything, so I didn't get why Carissa was jealous of Emma, Carissa had other friends right?

When we got to school, I thanked Carmen for driving me and headed across the car park. I dumped my books and bag on the picnic bench that Emma was sitting at. She looked up at me and flashed me a smile, 'Hi Bells!' She looked at my gloomy face and asked what was going on.

I told her that Carissa wanted to spend time with me after school but I couldn't make it.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, 'Well, why not?'

'I have this plan.'

Emma instantly leaned forward at that, knowing that it was something secret, 'I'm going to corner Edward,' I told her, 'After Biology. I'm going to tell him that I don't care about the complications. I'm willing the love him like this.'

Emma gasped, 'Oh Bella, that's wonderful. I'm sure that he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend!'

I grinned, but then my face fell, 'So I've told Carissa that I'm having a study date with you after school. I didn't really want to tell anyone about … Edward.'

'Alright then.'

Emma looked at my outfit and smiled, 'You look nice today. Did you dress up for Edward?' she asked in a teasing voice.

I laughed. I was wearing a light grey tank top, a tight black jacket, and light wash jeans. I had gotten up early this morning to blow dry my hair, and to put on some eyeliner and mascara, which is not something I do normally.

Emma got up and lay on the bench to soak up the sunshine.

'The sun's finally come out hasn't it?' I commented.

Emma sighed, smiling, 'The sun rarely comes out in this rainy town. This is a once in the while thing. If the weather is going to be this pleasant in the weekend, I insist on taking you to the beach.'

'Of course!'

Emma beamed at me, 'Yay!' she squealed.

I closed my eyes and ran through what I was going to say to Edward this afternoon. I thought about the kiss that would most definitely happen if all went well. I smiled.

'So,' Emma interrupted my fantasy, 'Shall I wait for you here after school so you can tell me all about what happens?'

'Oh Emma!' I gushed, 'You don't have to do that for me.'

Emma laughed and nudged me, 'You'll be dying to spill after it. And I don't want some other girl hearing about all of it before I do, do I?'

I looked up happily at the Sun. The sun was a good omen. I could just tell that everything was going to go perfect today.

* * *

**Do you guys think that Bella will be sucessful in her talk with Edward?**

**Please review! It means a lot really. You have no idea how much your reviews urge and inspire me to write!**

**Thank you so much for reading guys!**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep  
**


	22. Unlucky

**Hey theree,**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, was it really that boring?**

**Well, anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Big thank you to my speedy Beta Rose!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: The long list of things I do not own include Stephanie Meyer's Twilight books and the characters I borrow from her on a daily basis._  
**

* * *

Unlucky

The day passed quickly, without much happening. Emma and I had bought our lunch from the cafeteria and hurried outside to have our lunches at a bench and enjoy the sun. I have always loved sunny days, even where we lived before, where it had been sunny nearly every day. I feel like when the sun comes out, it brings me luck. I really did hope that everything would truly work out today. I hadn't been paying attention to my lessons as I had just been replaying in my head what I wanted to happen that afternoon.

I turned my head to Emma and saw her looking at something in the distance, mesmerized. I looked in the direction she was staring at. She was looking at the car park, where there were a couple of guys tossing a basketball around. I knew most of them. Dash, Thomas and Mark were in a few of my classes. I watched as Dash tossed the ball to Mark, who missed and ran towards us to get the ball. I twisted around again to see that Emma's eyes followed Mark.

I chuckled, 'Hey Emma.'

She jumped up, startled, 'Oh, um, yeah Bella?'

'You like him don't you?'

Emma bit her lip and looked at me with those big innocent eyes of hers. 'Uh, who are you talking about?'

'Mark… Gavin,' I smiled and raised my eyebrows at her.

Emma blushed, 'Yeah … he's cute isn't he?'

I nodded. Mark had light brown curls which sometimes fell over his eyes and a very nice smile. I had to admit, however much I was in love with Edward, Mark was cute. Definitely boyfriend material. Possibly, if things worked out, Mark would become Emma's boyfriend. And I did believe that everything would work out on this rare day that the sun was out.

There was silence between us for a while, Emma preoccupied with watching Mark, while I was preoccupied with my thoughts. I came out of my trance-like state when Emma squeezed me and whispered, 'Oh my God, he's coming over this way!'

I looked up, and just like Emma had said, Mark was walking over to us and Dash was following him.

Mark came up to us and said with an easy smile, 'Would you ladies like to join us?'

I looked at Emma, since she was the one that liked Mark, it was really her decision. And I was sure that Mark was really asking Emma to join them, not me. Emma nodded happily. I smiled for her as Mark took her hand and walked her over to the car park.

I was surprised when I realized Dash was still there, 'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'You coming?'

'What?' I asked confused.

'You coming to play with us too right?' Dash shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his gaze.

My eyes widened. Was Dash nervous to ask me to play basketball with him? Did he like me? Wait, I told myself, I was just flattering myself. Dash was just asking to be polite. Of course he was.

I smiled widely at him, 'I would love to.'

He led me across the car park, hands still stuffed into his pockets. I saw that Emma and Mark seemed to be getting along quite well. Emma had the ball in her hands and Mark was standing behind her, holding up her arms and helping her to pass. I laughed. No way did Emma not know how to do a simple pass, she was probably just pretending so Mark would have to help her.

I noticed that the rest of the guys had left, leaving Mark, Emma, Dash and I to play by ourselves.

- - -

An hour later, I was sitting in Media and going through a final run through for the plan I would carry out in Biology. Lunch had not gone very well for me. It had been awkward for Dash and I as we had nothing to do apart from watch Emma and Mark having fun. Still I was happy for her. Mark had asked her to a movie and she had agreed to go with him. Glad that it had worked out for her, I was hoping desperately it would work out for me.

I rushed to Biology so quickly after Media ended, that I think I even knocked over a couple of people. I quickly dumped my books on the table and got seated. Since I had hurried to Biology, I had to wait quite a while for the rest of the class and the teacher to arrive. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting for Edward.

I watched as everyone walked pass and sat down.

I kept watching as Mr. Turner came in.

I waited as a few late students came in.

I spent my whole lesson watching and waiting.

And guess what?

Edward didn't show up.

Why wasn't he there? What was going on. Out of all the days he could choose not to be at school he had to choose today. I balled my hands into angry fists. I thought that today would be a good day for me as the sun was out; and that wasn't something that would happen a lot in this small town.

After the class I walked to the bench that I was supposed to meet Emma at. She was already there, sitting on the table and holding Mark's hand. I could tell that they were getting along really well because Emma was beaming hugely.

But when Emma saw the look on my face, she gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and I saw him leaving. I guess she could tell that things didn't go really well and that I need to talk to her. Privately.

'Aw Bella! What happened?' Emma asked as she put her books back into her bag.

I dumped my bag on the table and scowled, 'He wasn't there.'

'What? How could he not be there?'

'I don't know,' I grunted grumpily, 'He wasn't there. I didn't talk to him. Period.'

Emma gave me a hug, 'well you could always talk to him another day you know. I'm sure it'll still work out.'

I felt a lump in my throat, 'Yeah, I know,' I sobbed, 'but today was supposed to be a prefect day for me. I wanted it to be today!'

Emma sighed, 'All right, let's get you home.'

I kept sobbing, 'I don't have my car here today. I took a ride with Carissa. How do I get home?'

Emma patted me comfortingly and smiled, 'I have a way, come on.'

She led me to a car which Mark was leaning against. Mark smiled at Emma, 'You should have told me earlier if you would need a ride.'

Emma smiled back at him, in trance, 'Of course,' she said in a sweet voice.

'Thank so for giving me a ride Mark,' I nodded at him in acknowledgment.

Mark managed to take his eyes off Emma's face for a second to nod at me. Mark led Emma into the passenger seat and I had no choice but to get into the backseat. I sighed, but whatever; at least I had a ride home.

'Why don't we drop Bella off first?' Emma giggled.

Mark smirked, 'Sure Emma. _Whatever_ you want honey.'

I coughed, 'Yeah, sure, that would be fine by me.'

- - -

So, I guess I could say that nothing went well for me that day, but at least Emma got lucky.

* * *

**So please review more guys, it really means a lot to me! Share your love, hate, and ideas :)**

**I will try to update ASAP. Reviews help!**

**If you aren't already, follow me on twitter! (iwantyourjeep) I put little spoilers about this story as I write it and I will say when I will be updating!**

**xo,**

**iwantyourjeep  
**


	23. Suprises

**Okay guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**My excuse? I had writers block :P and I had lot's of coursework due, so I was busy doing that.**

**I have some exams coming up, so you might not get any updates for a while after this.**

**Again, I AM SO SO SORRY.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Promise :)**

Surprises

I sighed. This wasn't a good day to begin with, but it had gotten even worse. After I had the most horrible day at day, I come home and find my dad back from his gym early. All I had wanted to do was to get upstairs and to stay in bed all day. But no, that wasn't what had been planned for me.

My dad had wanted to get me trained for the gymnastics meet that was coming up. Dad wanted me to learn a new vault, it wasn't really that hard I guess, but it was frustrating. The girls that I trained with now could barely do half the skills I could and yet I had to learn new things?

My dad had just left me in my 'secret' room telling to me just keep practicing the new vault. I pulled at my leotard in frustration. This vault was supposed to be easy, but I could not stick it. I sighed. I was going to stay here and practice until I stuck it to please my dad, and I hoped that I would be able to stick it soon.

I ran up to the vault rounded off onto the springboard, half twisted onto the vault, pushed off and did a twisting double layout. I groaned as I took steps back trying to gain balance and ending up landing on my bum. I went back to the starting point to try again. I don't know if I was too nervous or if I just hadn't vaulted in such a long time but I ended up crashing into the vaulting horse. I managed to somehow get over the horse and land on the mat. The position I landed it wasn't very good though. I landed with my right foot sideways. I moaned as I realized that I had twisted my ankle.

There was really nothing I could do but to tape it up and stop practicing. Yes, this day was getting _so_ much better.

- - -

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a cold presence in the room. I lifted the covers of my face so I could see what was going on. I gasped loudly when I saw who had dropped in for an unexpected visit.

'Bella, did I awake you?' Edward said, his eyes trained on me with no emotion on his face. He looked so cold.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy hair, 'What the heck are you doing here at this time of night. How did you get it?'

'I came to see you.'

I rolled my eyes, 'No way, I thought you came here to admire my books,' I nodded at my copy of 'A Little Princess' in his hands.

'Oh,' Edward replaced the book in my bookcase with a smile, 'I like classics.'

I nodded, waiting for him to state why he came.

'I'm sorry I wasn't at school today. I know that you wanted to talk to me. I also know what you're going to say,' He kept talking without giving me a chance to have some input in this conversation, 'Bella, I want to have a relationship with you as well, and I know you think you understand about my complications. I wish I could tell you what's different about me and my family, but I really can't, it's a private family secret, you know? If you are willing to overlook these secrets…how would you like to be my girlfriend?'

I was speechless, 'I…I… Edward,' I paused for a second to recompose myself. Then I smiled and said, 'Why Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend.'

Edward smiled a genuine smile and walked towards my bed, 'I love you Bella, I really do.'

'I love you too Edward,' I breathed.

Edward sat down on my bed and stroked my hair carefully. He put his arm around me. I smiled; I liked the way his cold arm felt against my skin. We stayed like that for quiet a while, just smiling and looking into each others eyes. And somewhere in between those smiles, I fell asleep. My day had improved … drastically.

- - -

That night, I slept soundly. It was another night of me dreaming of Edward Cullen. And this time, he was lying in my bed, right next to me.

I had stopped wondering about his complications and everything. I knew that he really couldn't possibly reveal them to me. I'm glad we could work everything out.

* * *

**[A/N] This is the end of one mini-chapter. I think the chapter is good the way it is, but I know it's short and I haven't updated in ages. So I'm going to write another mini-chapter sort of thing. Yeah. :)**

**And I'm not bothered to think of another title. So. Whatever :S**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the weekend. It had only been a week since I had arrived in Forks, yet so many things have happened. I woke up on a rainy Sunday morning. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled. I looked to my right. I saw the gorgeous golden eyes of his looking into mine, 'Good morning Bella.'

Edward had been spending his nights here ever since we starting to date. I didn't know how his parents would let him sleep away from home every night, but Edward told me that his parents didn't mind at all, and I was in no position to argue with him. Having Edward stay over at night was lovely, and, no, before you ask, we hadn't _done it_ yet. I don't think that I would be ready to _do it_ and feeling Edward's presence next to me as I sleep, looking over me was heaven for me.

Sighing, I turned to Edward, 'My parents are going to wake up soon.'

Edward smiled at me lovingly and kissed me on my forehead, 'I'll go now.'

Edward had this way of disappearing out of my house without anyone seeing. It was almost as if he had magic powers of some sort. I had asked him about how he does it before, but all he had said was 'I have my ways.' Edward was really a Mr. Mysterious, but I liked him the way he was. I watched sadly as Edward walked out of my room.

I sighed and walked over to my desk. I sat down, picked up a pencil, plugging myself into my ipod. As music blasted into my ears, I started to work on all my homework for next week.

Surprisingly my phone rang, I glanced at the screen to see that it was Emma calling. Smiling, I picked up, 'Emma! You're up early!' I exclaimed.

Emma giggled, 'I know you wake up at seven everyday, even during the weekend. I wanted to talk to you!'

'What about?' I put down my pencil and walked towards my window. I looked across the street to see Emma's bedroom window, 'I can see you by the way,' narrowing my eyes, I saw that Emma was changing. Her phone was probably on speaker.

'Emma!'

'Mmhnn, yeah?' I heard her muffled voice.

'You should seriously put down your curtains when you change. Everyone from my side of the street can see you!'

'Oh damn. Okay, okay.'

I watched in amusement as Emma walked towards her window in her _bra_ and pulled the curtains down. 'There we go… happy now?' Emma asked.

'Yup,' After a pause, I continued, 'Why did you call me again?'

'Oh. Do you want to go out tonight?'

'Again?' I said in surprise. Emma and I had been out on Saturday night and Friday night, shopping and hanging out. I wasn't really in the mood to go again tonight. And the gym meet was coming up so I wanted to practice some moves.

'Oh Emma. I really can't. I want to practice some gym moves tonight.'

'Oh!' Emma squealed, 'Where are you going to practice? I want to try some things out as well!'

I bit my lip and considered my opinions. While I didn't want reveal my secret room to anyone, I was sure I could trust Emma. And I didn't want Emma to keep pestering me on teaching her moves and to spend time with her.

'Alright. You can come. I have my own training space at home. You could come over anytime today, I'll be home. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you came over. And if my dad isn't busy, he could teach you a thing or two.'

'Wow Bella, that sounds amazingly fun! I'm definitely in. I'll come over sometime this afternoon. I'm baking cookies with my sister this morning, would you like me to bring some over for you?'

'Sure,' I was always up for a little snack, 'See you later then.'

'See you Bella! I love you.'

I smiled, 'I love you too Emma. Later.'

I hung up and put my phone down. I heard my parents downstairs making breakfast. I changed into some more presentable clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

**These chapters were like fillers. Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! The button below loves to be clicked. I love you guys!**

**Xoxo,**

**Iwantyourjeep**


	24. Mishap

Mishap

That afternoon, I was curled up on the sofa downstairs, reading _'A Little Princess'_ as it was one of my favorite novels. My dad walked in and helped himself to the coffee I made, which was sitting on the table. 'Hey Bells, you've been working hard today haven't you?'

'Yes, I have,' I smiled and sat up, 'Dad, my friend Emma is coming over later. She's on the school gym team, and we're going to do some practice for the upcoming meet.'

'Were you by any chance wondering if I could give you girls a hand?' dad raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'Sure we were,' I laughed.

'Yeah, anything for you Bells.'

My dad went back upstairs to his room to whatever he had been doing and I sighed. I didn't know why, but I wasn't in the mood for reading anymore. I walked upstairs lazily and changed into a comfy leotard and put on a pair of shorts and my cotton green tank top, which was worn from the years I had owned it, but I wore it anyway, as I felt that it gave me luck.

I jogged back down the stairs, pumping to tunes on my ipod. I got back into the living room, and moved the coffee table forward a bit so there was more space. I sat myself down and opened my legs in the straddle position, and began stretching my straddle splits. I moved on to stretch my left and right splits, my back, my arms, wrist, etc. When I had done every stretch that I knew, I wondered why Emma hadn't arrived yet.

Feeling a bit dehydrated, I walked into the kitchen to find my mom marking papers on the kitchen table. She looked up when I came in and took her glasses off, 'Can I fix you something darling?'

'Thanks mom,' I flopped onto a chair and sighed, glancing at the clock. I watched as mom made me a banana smoothie, one of my favorites.

As mom placed the glass of smoothie in front of me, she asked, 'Isn't your friend Emma supposed to be coming around today?'

'Yeah,' I replied after a sip, 'but I don't know when she is. I've tried calling her cell, but she's not picking up.'

I sighed, worried that Emma had stood me up for some reason, I wondered if it had anything do to with Mark. If it was Mark that had picked her up for an unexpected date, I would be happy for Emma, but she should have the manners to at least call me and tell me she wouldn't be showing up.

Before my mom was able to reply, someone rung our bell, 'I guess that's her!' I said happy that she had finally arrived. I opened the door to find a very breathless Emma.

'Bella!' she panted, 'I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, but there was something wrong with the oven so I had to stay at home for a while and fix it. And my cell was completely drained of battery, and you know how my room is, I couldn't find the charger! My sister was hogging the home phone, so I couldn't use that either. I am _so_ mad at her!'

'Wow…,' it amused me how unorganized Emma was sometimes, 'Would you like to come in?' I asked.

I went to the kitchen and introduced Emma to mom, who poured her a glass of smoothie to help her get her breath back. Then we went upstairs and met my dad.

'Thanks so much for saying that you'd help me with my gym moves Mr. Swan. I'm not a very good gymnast so I know absolutely nothing compared to Bella.' Emma said to my dad as we walked over to my room.

'I think we can work with that,' my dad said with a wink.

I smiled, 'don't say that Emma, really. You're a great gymnast!'

Emma rolled her eyes, 'That's what they all say.'

We laughed. I leaned ever so slightly on the space of wall next to my wardrobe, and the entrance to the secret room swung open, to the surprise of Emma. I chuckled at Emma's face as I said, 'Welcome to the secret room! This is where I spend some of my spare time.'

'Wow Bella! You're really lucky to have this! I wish I had a room like this.'

'My dad smiled politely, 'Well Emma, you can come over anytime and use Bella's secret room, if she's okay with that.'

'Sure,' I said, 'That'd be fine by me.'

Emma beamed, 'I love this family!'

We got warmed up and then I started to practice a beam routine by myself seeing as dad would be working with Emma on vault first as she described vault as her 'absolute weakest event.'

I decided to do my nationals beam routine, just to honor the good times of my career. I did a front salto of the spring board onto the beam, once again, landing like I wasn't 5 feet up in the air, standing on a four inch piece of wood. I did two handsprings in a row and pushed off with my knees for the layout. I landed that tumbling sequence well. I did a pike jump and a simple turn. Then I proceed to do a spilt jump in the air, arching my back. I decided to alert my routine a bit and add in an illusion, a skill that I had always loved. I loved the graceful-ness of it, and how effortless you could make it look. Then I did a few dance moves and went into my dismount, using the same dismount that I had used in the nationals. A powerful round off, and a back handspring later, I was doing a single twisting double back. **[A/N: To those people that actually do gymnastics out there, does a single twisting double back exist? I want Bella to do something cool, but would a double twisting double back be too complicated for her? :S idk. So let's just pretend a single twisting double back exists even if it doesn't :D ] **Just before I reached the ground, I bended my legs and prepared for the landing. I smashed into the mat and only had to take the teeniest of steps to balance myself. I smiled. I was doing quite well for someone who hadn't had elite training for a bit.

I went to grab my water bottle, for a drink and walked over to the vault to see how Emma and dad were doing. They seemed to be getting along quite well, which was good. I saw that Emma could now do a simple forward tuck, the move that I had been teaching her on the day I had a puzzling conversation with Edward Cullen, who was now my boyfriend! I loved repeating that to myself, I have to admit. Edward Cullen was boyfriend! I made it all seem real. And to me, it didn't seem real. A lot of the times, it was too prefect to be real.

My dad, noticed that I was watching, and when Emma was doing the vault again, he walked over and smiled that me, 'I saw that routine you did back there. It was really good.'

I smiled, 'Thanks dad.'

'But…' my dad raised his eyebrows, 'there is room for improvement.'

'Sure there is,' I said in reply.

My dad believed that there isn't a move or a routine that cannot be improved. He thinks that there isn't one routine without some sort of flaw. Sometimes I just want to go, '_Jesus dad, what happened to Nadia Comaneci and the prefect 10s?'_

I listened on as my dad told Emma how to improve her front tuck. Emma said that she'd be okay by herself then and dad asked me to show him my bars routine.

I started off jumping of the spring board and onto the bars. Next I did a giant, hitting the handstands. I did a few kips to get momentum for my first release skill, which happened to be a Tkatchev. **[A/N Links on my profile to see some gymnastics moves]** When I released the bar I got into the straddle position and flung myself over the high bar. I proceed to start falling and extended my arms to re catch the bar. However, I found that I had flung myself a little too much and I couldn't really reach the bar. Panicking, I looked at my dad but he didn't notice and was chatting to Emma. So there was less chance of my getting injured, I tried to land standing with my legs bent, but I had placed my ankle wrongly and I fell down on the mat, my ankle all bent.

Surprised at my fall, my dad ran to help me while Emma stood there gaping. 'Bella! What went wrong?' my dad demanded.

I shrugged miserably, 'I couldn't reach the bar after I did the release move. I flung myself over a bit too much.'

My dad sighed, 'I guess we'll have to work on that before the meet huh?' he looked as me as I nodded, 'Alright, let's have a look at your ankle.'

My dad groaned, 'You've twisted your ankle again. I doubt that you'd be recovered by the meet on Wednesday.'

I sighed, 'No, I'll compete anyway. I'll be fine!'

Emma looked at me with those big round eyes of hers, 'Are you sure Bella? I don't want your ankle to get any worse!'

'I've competed injured before, it's no biggie.'

- - -

Edward placed his cool arm around my waist, 'Are you sure your ankle's okay? You should get my dad to take a look at it.'

I sighed, 'Edward, I was a freaking elite gymnast for god's sake. I think I can handle an injury or two.'

'Right,' Edward nodded at me, eyes still filled with concern, 'But if anything happens…'

I rolled my eyes, 'I know Edward, I know, I could always get your dad to look at it.'

Edward laughed softly, as we didn't want my parents to find that he was in my room. My parents still didn't know that Edward and I were together as they wouldn't think having a boyfriend was something I should be doing. They believed that I would get too distracted from school work and gym and hang out with him too much. Clearly, this was no the case, Edward, being the clever clogs that he was, actually helped with my school work.

The subject of Edward's mysterious family secrets had not come up in our conversations for a while. I realized that we always talked about me and my interests but rarely about Edward. I didn't want to start asking all these questions about him though, as I didn't want him to get mad at me again.

I sighed as my swollen ankle throbbed painfully under the covers. I slowly feel asleep in Edwards arms, once again, dreaming of him.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My excuse is that I have been busy with tests and I had a big block and was lazy :P**

**I think many people have stopped reading because of my slow updates, so start reading again please!**

**Please review with your ideas, do you love it, do you hate it?**

**My writing isn't that good so if you spot any mistakes please tell me, thankyous (:**

**A shout of to Jessica, an anonymous reviewer, I really liked your idea even though that wasn't what I had been thinking of! It could certainly provide an interesting twist in the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported me, I will try and update more constantly.**

**If you want more updates click the green button below. It loves to be clicked :D**


	25. Meet

Meet

The school had given us the day off so we could prepare for the meet. I had my routines ready and practiced. My ankle was taped up and strong enough to hold for the meet. There was still around an hour until Emma and Mark were driving by to pick me up. I was getting myself ready, I was listening to the _'pump up'_ playlist on my ipod and fixing my makeup.

As I picked up my mascara wand, I heard the quiet sound of my window sliding closed. I twisted around, guessing that it would be Edward. He walked up to me smiling. As I smiled back in return, I asked, 'Aren't you supposed to be in school today?'

'As I've told you before,' he said in that deep dazzling voice of his, 'Ditching class once in a while is healthy.'

'Mmhhnn,' I nodded.

I turned back to the mirror and started applying the mascara to my lashes. I felt Edward's cool hand place themselves on my shoulders, 'So, you nervous about this competition of yours?'

I sighed, 'Of course I am. I haven't been in a meet for a long time. Getting back out there…,' I trailed of in thought.

'Sorry Edward,' I continued as he sat down next to me, 'It's just that, I have a lot to make up for. And I have to live up to my rep.'

Edward looked into my eyes through the mirror, 'Bella, I'm sure you will be amazing.'

I looked back at him, watching as he kissed me on the top of my head.

'You always are,' he breathed into my ear.

'Thanks Edward,' I turned to him and planted a kiss on those perfect lips of his.

He kissed me back, placing his cold hands on my cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, ruining the moment.

'Bella, honey? I have your smoothie ready.'

Flustered, I waved my hands at Edward, getting him to hurry into my closet. Edward had been entering my room through the window, and my parents still had no idea about the fact that I had been seeing him.

I picked up my hairbrush as calmly as I could, 'Come in mom.'

Mom had already gotten changed and ready for the meet, she placed the glass of banana smoothie on my dressing table. She took the hairbrush from my hands and tied my hair back into a perfect pony tail for me.

'So, you excited and ready?'

I nodded quickly, 'Of course I am.'

'I know you're nervous dear,' mom said as she bent down so she would be level with me, 'But you know you will do great right?'

I forced a smile, 'I know, I know.'

Mom smiled once again, 'I have to go meet your dad now, we're going to the gym early. See you there alright?'

I nodded, 'Bye.'

'Oh and Bella, good luck, you can do it.'

'I know that mom.'

Mom sighed in a funny manner, 'I'm your mother Bella. I know you're nervous, and I know you're scared. And I know you're pressured. But I also know that you're going to give your one hundred and ten percent to the judges.'

'Thanks mom, I will.' I bit my lip, wondering if I could.

An hour later, both Edward and my mom had left for the gym; I pulled my tracksuit bottoms on, still listening to my ipod. The doorbell rang, grabbing my bag I answered it to find Emma and Mark, who I guessed had skipped school, on my doorstep. Like me, Emma already had her hair tied back with her school tracksuit on. I greeted them and got into the Marks car.

Mark drove Emma and I to the meet in silence. There were butterflies in my stomach. I looked over at Emma but she didn't meet my eyes. Instead she was staring out of the window, clutching a necklace which I knew was her good luck charm. Emma might not have all the pressure on her shoulders like I had, but this _was_ her first meet and I was sure she was asking herself if she was ready for it.

We meet the rest of the girls and Coach Webster at the stadium gym. Carmen, Janice, and most of the other girls greeted me. However, the only way that Carissa acknowledged me was with her cold eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? So I didn't tell her all my deep dark dirty secrets, I told Emma instead. So what? We never had some pact and I never proclaimed her as my BFF. For gods sake! I sighed.

Trying to get all this stupidity out of my head, I turned my head and scanned the stadium, looking at our competition. I didn't see any familiar faces from my elite gymnast days but the girls from Forks Academy looked pretty strong and well built, the powerhouse type. But, I told myself, the way you looked in no way defined your skill and talent as a gymnast. There were four different schools so I guessed that there would be a school on an event at one time.

I was right. After all the introductions, we were told which event our team would be starting on we were given 15 minutes to warm up on that event. Our first event was vault. According to the start sheets, I would go first for Forks High, meaning that I would be the first the have a go on the vault. Coach Webster told us that we only had to perform one vault with one chance as this was a team event. She said that the top 12 scorers would go into the all around final and that there would be no event finals.

After some general stretching, my dad came over and Coach Webster told me to start my first practice vault. I looked over to my dad, who nodded at me to start.

'Go Bella!' I heard Emma shout out.

Without turning, I ran down the runway, did a round off, landing on the springboard, pushing up with my feet, I did a half twist onto the vaulting horse, which made the vault easier for me as I could see where the vault was and where the landing mat was. I pushed off from the vault, and went into a simple single layout.

I always used that vault for my first practice run as it was a simple way to ensure that the springboard was placed rightly and that I could reach the vault and land properly. It was also a sort of warm up vault for me. I stuck the vault. I smiled at my teammates and walked over to my dad.

'That was some vaulting Bells,' he congratulated me.

I rolled my eyes, 'It was just my warm up vault dad, you know that.'

'Still,' dad nodded, 'very well done. Especially looking at the condition of your ankle.'

I nodded. My ankle was still in recovery mode and not perfect yet, but as I told Edward before, I could compete on a small injury.

'Everyone had your eyes on you, you know. My little girl!' I could sense that dad was proud of me from the tone of voice he used.

He was right, everyone had been watching that one vault of mine. Not to be a brag, but I guess that sticking that vault, however simple for me, was very difficult for the other girls here.

I watched Emma, who was up last on the start list. She was starting off with a very simple vault, a quick run down to the springboard, pushing off the vault into a single layout. She landed it well, only taking a small step. I applauded her, along with the rest for the team, she was doing pretty well.

It was my turn again. This time I would be doing the new vault that I had been learning when I got injured. The twisting double layout. It went by well, however, I didn't stick it, having to take two steps back before I could fully balance myself. After I landed, I was greeted by a slow sarcastic applaud.

'Well done _Bella_. I'm surprised you can vault yourself so high into the air actually,' Jade stuck her nose in the air.

'And why's that?' I ask, trying not to sneer.

'Well, won't your fat ass weigh you down?'

Jade burst into laughter, followed by Lauren's high pitches laugh.

I glared at her, 'Let's see your vault then.'

'Okay,' she said, taking off her warm up suit and stuffing it in Lauren's hands.

She runs down towards the vault and pushes off the horse, hard, propelling herself up high in the air 'She is a very powerful gymnast,' I find myself thinking about her.

I watch as she twists around in the air, and when she gradually got pulled down by g-force, she started to bend her legs so she would land well. However, it looked like she didn't get enough rotation and she bended her legs too early. A loud groan was heard from her as Jade's knees smacked down on the crash mat, her head falling forward as her hands shot forward and push herself up and stop herself from rolling over on the mat. My lips form a smile as I do couple of warm up jumps.

Jade got up and stalked towards Lauren, I distantly hear Lauren's voice, 'It's okay Jade, it's just a warm up-'

But she was cut off when Jade gave her a glare and a push.

'Playing dirty already Bella?' I heard the humored voice of Emma say to me.

'Oh, no, not playing dirty. Just having some fun. Just getting started.'

Emma laughs, 'You can't help that she's a bitch, eh?'

I nod with a smile, 'mhhn.'

I spot Edward in the audience, sitting with his sister, Alice. They smile and wave at me when they see that I was looking in their direction. As I wave back, I wonder why Alice had come with Edward. It wasn't like Alice and I good friends, on the contrary, we had never talked. Maybe one of my theories was correct. Maybe she really was a rhythmic gymnast and had come the watch the meet. Or maybe not.

'Alright Forks!' I hear the commentator say, 'Let's get this meet started.'

I glance at Jade who was moodily ordering Lauren around, _Oh, yes,_ I think, _Let's get this meet started._

I had never been the one to play dirty at a meet, but I'll make an exception for Jade.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updated for _ages_****, since It's been a while, my writing style might have changed at bit, I think :P**

**A huge shoutout to littlemissbella****: this chapter is dedicated to you! Your pm was amazing, it is really nice to know that you love this story that much! This chapter could not have been without you! Thank you so much!**


	26. Getting Dirty

Getting Dirty

I was first on the start list. Jade was second.

I ran up towards the springboard and the vaulting horse, trying to clear my mind of all else, apart from this competition and my up coming vault. Running faster and faster, jumping off, pushing off, completing the round-off onto the springboard, twisting around, pushing hard, flying in the air. Twisting around, flipping in the air, feeling the air resist as my body rushes down to meet with the ground. Bending my legs, bracing myself, leaning forwards as I make contact with the ground, trying not to fall backwards. Gluing my legs together, not letting them come apart. _Thump._ A tiny hop to keep my balance. Raising my hands up joyfully, saluting the judges, the audience. It was a near stick for the one and a half twist. It was good enough.

I run towards my dad happily, hugging him tightly. Dad pats me on the back and gives me a proud smile before having to go off to spot for one of the girls from his gym. I was suddenly surrounded my squeals.

'Bella that was amazing!'

'_Great _job!'

'Well done, Bella, you really showed them.'

'Amazing landing.'

I smile modestly, heading towards my bag, a bit breathless, needed a bit of water to re-hydrate myself. High fiving most of my teammates, I note that two had not come to congratulate me. The first one was Jade, obviously, who was chalking up and glaring at me. If looks could kill… I think with a chuckle. The second one was Carissa, I heave a huge sigh, maybe I will go apologize to her after the meet, maybe. But I really hadn't done much wrong, really, I hadn't.

'Isabella Swan,' a commentator announces, '14.950'

I smile, that was a great score for vault, a good start for Forks high, high fives around most of my teammates again. Then we settle down to watch Jade's vault.

Coach Webster smiles at me and also turns towards Jade.

Jade runs at a terrific speed, jumping up, her feet meet with the springboard, pushing off, her chalked hands smacking the vault, boosting herself up into the air, it was almost like she was ten feet high. I really had to admit, she was amazing. I wonder what extra training she had since I had arrived in Forks, she really did want to come first. She twisted through the air gracefully, and I could not find much fault in her twist apart from the fact that her legs were a bit crossed. Though I doubt that the judges would deduct much for the legs, it _was_ a common error. It seemed to me that she would land well… but then I saw her leaning back, no doubt trying not to repeat the mistake that happened during warm ups. But it looked like she had miscalculated, leaning back too much, she crashed onto the mat, bottom first.

'Oh no,' Emma breathed beside me, 'Looks like what she did wasn't enough.'

'Duh,' I said giggling.

'Was enough to beat your ass,' Carissa said coldly from behind us.

Looks like the bitch in me was out and around today. Spinning around I said, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Emma frowned, 'Don't push it Bella…,' she said in an undertone.

Planting her hands on her hips, my cousin glared at me, 'You know what I mean.'

'No, I don't?'

'Whatever Bella, if I were you, I would watch my back. I hope you fall every event tonight.'

'Eh, what's gotten into her?' Emma asked quietly.

'Eh, hate?'

'Didn't think she would ever wander to the dark side.'

'She isn't going to the-'

Cutting me off, Emma turned me around.

Jade was scowling as she walked off the podium, grabbing her water bottle from Lauren. Lauren tried to speak to Jade, probably words of comfort, but Jade pushed her away. We watched silently as Carissa walked over to them, much to the surprise of the rest of the team. Taking Jade's arm, Carissa dragged her off to the direction of the toilets.

'What is she doing?' I ask after a while of silence.

'She just went over to the dark side.'

'Jade McAllen,' the commentator suddenly announced, '14.150.'

- - -

A while later, the first rotation was drawing to a close, everyone was gathering their stuff and moving on to warm up on the next piece of apparatus.

'After the first rotation, Lily Stones from Forks Academy is leading with 15.531. Lucy Ridge, also Forks Academy in second place with 15.050, and Isabella Swan from Forks High trailing with a 14.950. Forks Academy is now in team first, Port Angeles High in second, and Forks High in third and The Academy of Learning bringing up the rear!'

We walk to the uneven bars, with me in the lead, and Jade burning a hole in the back of my head with her glares. I walk towards the audience, sitting next to Edward and Alice.

'Hi Bella,' she says in a soft voice, smiling at me.

I smile, 'Hi Alice, what are you doing here?'

'I came to congratulate you, of course!' she answered cheerfully.

Edward cleared his throat.

'When you win, of course! Which you will, I'm positive!' Alice took my hand, and looked into my eyes, 'You are doing a _great_ job.'

'Oh, …thanks.'

'It's great that you're in third,' Edward says, enveloping me in a hug, 'I mean, you've only done vault, which is the lowest scoring event, right?'

'That's right, how did you know?' I laughed.

Edward stroked my hair, 'Of course I know. I know all about you.'

'Bella, is that you?' a familiar voice said from the seats behind us.

I twisted around in my seat, 'Rhiannon? Ohmygod!'

I climbed over some seats and hugged her, 'I can't believe you're here. My friend, world champion!'

Rhiannon smiled, 'I've come to support you in your comeback. Surprise!'

I laughed, 'Come meet my friend Emma, she's going to scream when she sees you,' I bring her down to the bars where the rest of my team was. Telling her about Jade and Carissa and my placing after the first rotation.

We were surrounded by cries, 'Ohmygod, is that Rhiannon Johnson?'

'Guys, this is my friend, Rhiannon. She's here to watch the meet tonight,' turning to Rhiannon, I gestured to Emma, 'Rhi, I'd like you to meet Emma, by best friend.'

Emma gaped, 'You're Rhiannon? Johnson? The world champion? Ohmygod!'

I chuckled, 'I'll let you two have a chat,' I said, walking over to warm up.

But my way was blocked, 'So, is this all you got?' Jade sneered.

'Using some world champion to scare us?' Carissa tilted her head.

I narrowed my eyes, 'Carissa, what has gotten into you.'

'None of your business fat ass, just know that even if you beat me on one event, doesn't mean you're not going down.'

'Oh, I'm so scared,' I say dryly.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter guys. I hope you like it :P  
I won't be updating much after this week because of school... so I'll try writing as much as I can before school starts.**

**Please review :)**


	27. All Comes Down To One Thing

All Comes Down To One Thing

We were down to the last rotation, which happened to be, for us, beam. Oh, sudden memories of nationals come rushing back to me, they hit me hard, and I almost fall over. Rhiannon catches my arm and frowns at me, 'You okay Bells?'  
'Yes, I'm fine,' I reply, massaging my temples.

This competition was more stressful than I had expected. Girls from Forks Academy put up good competition. Not to mention Carissa and Jade getting on my last nerve. With Jade and I, oh, it had been dirty. I had beat her on vault, she won over me in bars. So I crushed her on floor. The scores had been close. Very close. Right now, we were tied second place. Lily Stones was the current leader. A muscular brunette, Lily was a great sportswoman. She was nice and caring, and supportive of her teammates too, she deserved to win. But of course, if I could, I wanted to win. I think the odds are in my favour. Lily's last event was vault, which, as Edward had commented on, was the lowest scoring event for most gymnasts. If I could do my beam routine perfectly... getting the _perfect score_, I think I could pull it off. I just had to get a higher score than Jade... no way was I going to let _that_ bitch win.

'Bella, you're up,' Coach Webster said to me, breaking into my line of thought.  
I nodded, reaching into the chalk bucket. Patting chalk onto each palm, I pull myself onto the beam and practice my tumble. Back walkover, free back walkover, back layout. Flipping through the air, I smile. This was going to be easy, I hope. I was confident on beam now, I had made sure I was after nationals, of course. I practice a switch jump, landing it perfectly.

'Hurry up fat ass,' a sneering voice comes from below the beam.  
I groaned, Jade.  
'Other people have to warm up too, you know, stop being such a hog.'  
I close my eyes and try to focus, she was just being Jade, there was nothing I could do about it. It will stop, I just need to finish my dismount, then she would go away.  
'Hurry up!' her voice demands loudly.  
I try to block her out, but I can't, _screw her,_ I think_, just dismount already!_  
A slight run, jumping up, round off. Ha, Jade hadn't gotten to me, I was going perfectly.  
'Finally,' her voice drifts over, 'Get your ass off already.'

_Damn it,_ I lose it, my ankle slips as I push off for the double pike. _You can't do the double pike, you have to change it._ Quickly I decide to do a single layout instead, minimizing my chances of an injury. For a second I thought that I had completely blown it, flipping in the wrong direction, but I turn over to see the beam directly in front of me, at least I was going in the right direction now.  
'God at last,' Jade says loudly.  
I look to the left and shoot Jade a death glare. _If looks could kill…_

_Shit._  
I had been too busy being pissed off. I wasn't concentrating. Because I had been looking towards the right where Jade was standing, I landed with my right foot placed wrongly. My right ankle gave away. My taped ankle. _Shit._ My eyes widen as I hear a crack, and I fall, my ankle unable to support my body.

'Oh dear me,' Jade says mockingly, laughing, 'Look what we have here. Is little baby Bella okay?'  
'Bella! What was that?' My dad demands, running up towards me.  
As he helped me up, I tried to explain, 'I wasn't concentrating, I slipped when I was jumping off for the dismount,' I babbled.  
Dad sat me down and re-taped my ankle, giving me a quizzical look, 'So you water down the dismount… and you _still_ land lopsided?'  
He wasn't mad at me, I guessed, just probably confused why I had fallen on an easy dismount. I decided not to explain about Jade to him, _it would just cause more trouble. It's not worth it._

I look up to the stands, maybe I could go spend some time with Edward to raise my confidence? But he was staring at Alice and they looked like they were in deep conversation, even though it didn't seem like their lips were moving. I shrug to myself and hobble over to Emma and Rhiannon.

'That was a scare you gave just now. Slipping and losing your balance?' Rhiannon tutted sympathetically.  
Emma bit her lip, 'Was Jade giving you a hard time?'  
I scowled, 'She was all there! Like kept bugging me to get my 'fat ass' off the beam. And it was so annoying. She pissed me off so much! I guess… I just lost it.'  
Emma and Rhiannon exchanged un-easy looks, 'She has it in for you.'  
I watch as Jade completed a full in full out, Carissa cheering her on.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into chalk, 'Bitches,' I mutter.  
'Cheer up girl,' Rhiannon smiled and clapped me on my back, 'You'll show them.'  
I took a few slow steps, testing my ankle, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Edward walking towards us. Alice was frowning deeply.

'Are you okay Bella?' Edward exclaimed as soon as they reached us.  
'Fine,' I scowled.  
'I don't think you should keep competing. Your ankle looks really bad.'  
'Bella can do it,' Alice's soft voice suddenly cut in.  
'That's right Bells. Remember the time you competed on a twisted ankle and won gold?'  
My lips curled up into a smile, 'That was when we were juniors Rhi.'  
'So what?' Emma put in, 'It was still you, and you still have it! You have to compete

'Yeah I can compete!' I agreed.  
'Are you sure Bella…,' Edward frowned.  
'Yes Edward, I can do it!' I rolled my eyes, 'Give me a chance.'

For a brief second, I swear I saw Edward lock eyes with Alice and give a tiny nod.  
Suddenly Alice smiled brightly and grabbed hold of Edward's arm, 'Well good luck Bella! Well, be watching from the stands!' And with that, she dragged Edward away.

'Bella!' I heard Coach Webster call, 'Are you still going for this?'  
I push myself up, hobbling towards her, 'Yup, I'm doing my beam.'  
Coach frowns, I shake it off, having expected her too, 'Are you sure?'  
'Yes!' I almost snap.  
'Alright, you want to have a go at warming up again?'

I walk towards the beam, stretching my legs, I could still do this. Beating Jade would probably be the easiest thing ever. It just all depended on one thing.

_Getting the perfect score._

_

* * *

_**omg guys, I'm so sorry.  
I know I promised that I'd try and update even because of school, but it's just been _impossible_.  
I'm trying to write as much as I can.**

**clicky the green button below?  
(maybe faster updates... hahah)**


	28. Determintation is the Key

_Wow, I haven't updated it years.  
__Last update was 09/09/09! ; It's been too long!  
And I am so sorry (I know I say this every time, but I really am.)  
School finished for xmas yesterday so let's hope I can update more!  
& I hope you guys are still interested in my fanfic._

_

* * *

  
_

**Determination is the Key**

_Getting the perfect score._ It was the only thing on my mind. This meet was incredibly important to me. Everyone here deserved to come first (apart from maybe Jade), and from what I knew about Lily Stones, she deserved to win _a lot._ Her mother had passed away when she was little and she had been bought up by her dad, who was an alcoholic. She had a hard enough life already, but she decided to actually make something out of it by starting gymnastics, challenging herself even more.

I look across the gym to see her, hair pulled back, flashing her perfect white teeth as she smiled, her makeup free and flawless face. She must be really happy, I thought to myself, or she did a pretty good job of pretending to be. Some girl. I could learn a lot from her; determination, independence, and most of all happiness.

Then I turn my head to look at Jade, her smirk as she laughed cruelly at some joke that Lauren had cracked. Her heavily made face - making her look like she as about to walk a runway, not like she was performing at a gymnastics competition. That make up of hers had better be waterproof, because she was going to be sweating a _lot_ after I go on.

'Bella! You're up next,' Coach Webster said, running towards me, waving her clipboard randomly around in the air.  
'Chill Coach, I've got it,' I say, getting up.  
Then a second later, I think back at what I just said. Wow, it was totally not me. I was really out of my normal character; you see what this meet was doing to me?  
As I walk towards the beam, I pass many of my teammates, who cheer me on, 'You go Bella!''You've got this in the bag!'  
'You can do it!'

I also pass my dad, who nods at me, smiling widely, 'Now, there's no need to be nervous, you know you can do it. This routine won't be too hard hopefully, if you've been practicing enough,' my dad patted me on the back, 'and be careful of that ankle of yours.'  
Now that my dad runs his own gym and I no longer train under him officially, he can't spend too much time on me, and I had to do a lot myself. But that was alright, I could take care of myself.

I step on the part of the gym that was raised up for us to perform. I look around, studying the gym. There were quite a lot of people watching this meet, and many gymnasts were gathered around, waiting to watch my routine. There is never a time where I'm not nervous, whether it be a performance or a competition. But I am determined that I can do this one. It's a must.

The green flag is raised, signaling me to start. I step forward as another wave of emotion bursts inside of me, the numbed pain in my ankle, the nervous feeling that began to set in, the feeling of the many eyes that were upon me at that moment, but most of all, the determination, the desire to win, burning in my heart.

I look around to try find Edward, to see reassuring smile before I started, but he was no where to be found.  
Well, here's to you Jade, Carissa and Lauren.  
I began.

* * *

_This was not much of a chapter in terms of length, but I wanted to get this one up asap for you guys to read, so forgive me for that.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME SMILE!  
And I'm looking for a beta, pm me if you're interested._

**THANKS GUYS! You're the best.**


	29. Kidnap

_Hey again. Told y'all that I would be updating more often now.  
Thanks for the reviews and support I got for the last chapter…_i-smile-like-jane _was my fav reviewer last time (btw. I love your username) and thank you to _jayd-n33_ for all your reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kidnap**

I jumped onto the springboard, and did a front somersault onto the beam. I smiled as I heard the cheers and cries coming from below the platform. It was good to know that some people were still on my side. Striking a pose for the judges and beaming my smile at them, I launch into my first sequence, two back handsprings followed by a layout. I enjoyed the rush of the air as I flipped, I felt happy, free. It seemed that I could do no wrong today, everything would flow perfectly. I landed that sequence without any wobbles at all.

Keeping that wide smile on my face, I did a high ring jump, risking it all, throwing my head entirely back so that I lost sight of the beam. But today was my day, right? Everything would go my way. Then, right after I landed my ring jump, I went into a front Ariel. I was feeling so good about my routine right now; I had not made a single mistake or had a single balance check. Running into my switch jump I then went into a Rulfova. Rulfovas always did hurt a little, but I smiled and got up, preparing myself for the next series, and then, the dismount.

Then it all came crashing down.

Suddenly, out of no where, Edward came running onto the podium. The cheering stopped as everyone turned to stare at him as he ran towards me. The events that next followed happened so quickly, yet somehow I remember every single detail. I turned to stare at Edward in surprise, just like everyone else, including the officials. What. The. Hell. Was Edward doing? Just as I was about to shout at him to get off the podium, he reached me. Without a word of explanation, Edward picked me up effortlessly and carried me, running, away. I was in shock, what on earth? I was in the middle of my perfect routine, trying to get a good score and Edward just randomly comes in and …_WHAT??_

'Edward, what are you doing?' I ask him in a low, but even voice.  
'Put me back!'  
He doesn't reply, and continues carrying me in the direction of the gym doors; like it was something he did everyday.  
'Put me back!' I demanded even louder as Edward started to open the doors.  
No one in the gym helped me, maybe they were scared of Edward, or maybe there were just still in shock and the surprising turn of events.  
Once we were outside the gym, Edward set me down and pushed me into the backseat of his silver Volvo. Alice joined me in the back and Jasper got into the passenger seat at the front.  
'What is going on?!' I cried out loud.  
No one answered.

'Okay, fine, you know what, if you don't tell me, I'm just, I'm just going to get out of your car Edward. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. You can't just do this to me Edward, do you realize that this was the moment I had been waiting for, ever since I came to Forks? You could have let me finish the routine you know,' I rambled as Edward started the engine, 'What? Where are you bringing me?'

I attempt to open the door and exit the car, but Alice held me back with surprising strength for a person her size.  
'Let me out!' I demand as I struggle with Alice's grasp, 'Where are you taking me?'  
The silence in the car(apart from my shouting) unsettled me, 'Why aren't any of you replying?' I ask in a quieter, more careful voice.

Finally, Edward spoke,' Bella you're just going to have to trust us on this one.'  
'What?' I shook my head, confused.

Alice looked from Edward to me, 'Edward, you're going to have to tell her.'  
'Tell me what?'  
'No, I can't tell her! Do you know how much danger she will be in?'  
'It's not like she's not any now!'  
'Well, its just going to make everything worse!'  
'It's necessary to keep her in the dark!'  
'Edward! I've _seen _it!'  
'No!' Edward bellowed.

'Edward… sorry man, but I think Alice wins this one,' Jasper broke in quietly, 'Bella needs to know.'  
Alice shot Edward a smirk before turning to me, 'Bella,' she began gently, 'Edward has been keeping you in the dark about some… important information. About us.'  
'What is it?' I demand in a frustrated manner.  
Edward cleared his throat, 'Well, you know how there were some _things_ about us that I couldn't tell you…'

* * *

_Gasp._

_Drama!__  
Where are the Cullens taking Bella?  
What danger is she in?  
What's happening?  
Tell me what you think is going to happen next in your review (in other words, click the green button) whoever predicts correctly will gets a cookie :D_

_Also – Please excuse me if I have named any gymnastics terms incorrectly or used to wrong skills for Bella's level, etc.  
I am not a gymnast and if anyone knows of any mistakes that I have made, please tell me so that I can correct it. Thanks guys!_

_Ps. __**REVIEW**__. Kthxbai (:_


	30. AN: Update

Brief Update: So as you probably guessed, I stopped righting this fanfiction quite a while ago, but I recently received a review from littlemissbella :)  
My life has changed and I no longer have as much time as I used to for writing _and_ reading fanfiction, I will try my best to finish this story.  
I will start writing the next chapter right now and I'll hopefully be able to get it up within 24 hours... i'm going to have to re-read my own story first, it's been a while.  
Anyway, so sorry for leaving you guys at this cliffhanger for around eight months, I hope you guys are still interested.

**_stay posted_**


	31. Revelation

**Revelation**

'What is it?' I demanded in a frustrated manner.  
Edward cleared his throat, 'Well, you know how there were some _things _about us that I couldn't tell you?'  
'Of course I know…,' all the things that Edward has kept me in the dark about, all those strange happenings, how strangely strong that they all seemed, how unbelievably strong and graceful they seemed, there was a secret behind all of that, and I was about to find out.

I didn't know how to feel about it, on one hand, I wanted to know what was behind all this mystery; on the other hand, it must be something bad, something terrible as Edward refused to tell me. After all, he could only be protecting me, he loves me.

'_Edward,_' Alice hissed in a warning tone, looking meaningfully in his direction.  
Edward glared back at her, as if somehow receiving a message.

And then, not taking his eyes away from Alice's direction, Edward muttered,  
'We're vampires.'

'What?' I shouted out.  
There was a moment of silence, which I broke with hysterical laughter, 'Is this some kind of prank, cause I get it now guys,' I clutched my side, I was laughing so hard, 'Come on, guys, I know that there's something different, but _vampires_? They don't exist everyone knows that!'

My outburst was greeted by silence from the Cullens, I watched as they looked at each other strangely. Alice then took her hand between her own,  
'Bella, this is real, and we are really vampires.'  
'Wha-what do you mean?' I replied shakily.

Edward took over, 'we're not like the ones you see in movies and books. We don't drink human blood, we can't turn into bats, and we can come out in the day, obviously. But we do have supernatural powers. We're extremely strong, and we have extremely good senses, like hearing.'  
I look at him suspiciously, but seeing no sign of anything, I have no choice to believe him. They did kidnap me and lock me in their car after all.

'We don't drink human blood, so we call ourselves vegetarian; we drink animal blood instead to survive. But there are vampires that still consume human blood, and –'  
'They're getting closer,' Alice said loudly.

'Bella, there are vampires that are after you right now. We don't know why but they want your blood. So now you need to trust us, we're going to try and distract them, and keep you safe, alright?' Jasper said.

'But, why me?' I asked in a timid voice.  
Edward sighed and rubbed his temples, 'No idea.'  
'There's always been a different scent to her,' Jasper murmured quietly in the background.  
'She's different Edward, you know she is.' Alice added in.

'What's wrong with me? Am I not normal?' I cried out frantically.  
Edward shook his head at his siblings, then turned back towards me, 'every human smells different, so there's nothing wrong with that… your scent is just, stronger than others. And some vampires, like me, have some extra skills, or powers if you will. I can read minds.'

My jaw dropped, Edward had been reading my thoughts all along? I couldn't believe it! 'That's beyond cool.'  
Edward sniffed, 'Not really.'  
'Anyway,' Alice cut in, 'Edward says that he can't read your mind. It's blocked, or something. I can still see your future, and Jasper can still control you.' Alice ended brightly.

'Is that your skill Alice? You can see the future?'  
Before Alice could reply, Jasper started to speak, 'We haven't got time to talk about all this, seeing as your _future_ is still at risk. Let's go,' he said, nodding at the house which the car had stopped in front of.  
'Where are we?' I asked uncertainly.  
'This is the Cullen household.'

* * *

um. reviews? :D


End file.
